


Henry's Adventures in Fairytale Land

by MackenzieW



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Christmas, F/M, Gen, Romance, but it's not a big focus, inspired by babes in toyland, there is a zelena/robin relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-07 15:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 40,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5460803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MackenzieW/pseuds/MackenzieW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on "Babes in Toyland," young Henry Mills wakes up after a car crash in a strange new world. He helps Regina, the Miller's Daughter, on her quest to find the Toymaker in order to save her true love, Robin Hood, from the Wicked Witch. Will they succeed? And will Henry get back home in time for Christmas? [Gen with a strong OutlawQueen undercurrent]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Accident

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been working on this Christmas story since May. Because I didn’t want a repeat of last year when I ended up posting my Christmas story in January and because I knew this was going to be multi-chaptered.
> 
> This is based off the holiday story “Adventures in Toyland” or “March of the Wooden Soldiers.” I hope you all enjoy it!

### Chapter 1: The Accident

The Mayor's Christmas Ball was Storybrooke's grandest event. Everyone talked about it for weeks, starting right after Halloween. The dress shop had to take people by appointment only and the seamstresses put in overtime to get all their orders filled before the ball. Caterers across town put forth their best dishes, hoping to impress the mayor and win the chance to feed her guests. Musicians practiced all year round in anticipation for auditions. The mayor demanded perfection and everyone in Stoybrooke made sure to give it to her.

Henry Mills, the mayor’s son, also looked forward to the ball. It was the only one of his mother’s parties that he was allowed to attend. All the children were able to stay up late, eating sweets and playing games. Then, at midnight, Santa would come and visit to give them gifts. Last year, he got a new X-Box but he was hoping for something more this year.

Ever since he was a baby, it had been him and his mother. And that was fine. His mother had done a lot for him and made sure he had never wanted for anything. Yet he still saw the other boys in town with their fathers and wanted what they had. Someone to throw a ball around with (not that his mother wasn’t good at that), to take him on camping trips, and to do things Mom normally wouldn’t let him do when she wasn’t home. A dad to do all the father-son things with him instead of Dr. Hopper. He meant well, but it was embarrassing to go to these events with one’s therapist.

He also wanted his mother to have romance in her life. It wasn’t like she wasn’t happy or that she needed a man. But he saw the other couples walking hand in hand or talking or even just comforting each other. Henry felt his mother should have someone who she could talk to or who would comfort her when being mayor got overwhelming.

(Henry also didn’t mind having a brother or sister…or a few of both. Being an only child got lonesome sometimes).

No one knew this was his Christmas wish. After all, it was between him and Santa. Henry also knew everyone would try to talk him out it. They would try to explain that wasn’t how love worked and he didn’t understand because he was ten. But he did understand. He knew he wasn’t going to wake up on Christmas morning with a new dad. It would take time before his mom was ready for marriage. He just wanted Santa to introduce her to the man who would be her husband and his new father. Or rather, he wanted Santa to make one certain man realize he was meant to be with Regina Mills.

“Henry? Are you in there?” His mother’s voice wafted down the hallway.

Henry spun around from the window in the big black chair his mother sat in as mayor. “Right here, Mom. Do you need something?”

Mayor Regina Mills stood in the doorway, looking up at her son with dark brown eyes. Like always, she was well-dressed in a gray pencil skirt and dark purple silk top. She wore black heels that Henry was impressed anyone could walk in. It was a good thing he was a boy—he could barely walk in sneakers!

She tucked a short piece of black hair behind her ear as she smiled. “Do you want to see the decorations for the ball?”

“Yes!” Henry jumped up and ran toward the door.

Regina held up her hands to slow him, shaking her head. “Be careful. You don’t want to end up with a cast for Christmas, do you?”

Henry shook his head. “Sorry, Mom.”

“That’s okay.” She took his hand. “Come on. Tink and Ruby outdid themselves this year.”

Regina led him into the ballroom and he gasped. Tink and Ruby, his mother’s decorators, had created a beautiful winter wonderland. Snowflakes hung from the ceiling and there were a few snowmen in the corners of the ballroom. “This is so cool!” he exclaimed.

Tink, a petite woman with blonde hair cut into a pixie cut, popped up next to him. “If you think this is something, you should see what we did with the children’s area.”

He glanced up at his mother, who nodded. Tink grabbed his hand and ran with him over to the children’s area as Regina yelled at them to be careful. Smiling, Tink skidded to a stop in front of double French doors and turned to Henry. “You ready?”

“Yes!” Henry bounced on his toes.

Tink smiled. “Then can I have a drumroll, please?”

Henry drummed against his lap before Tink opened the doors. “Ta da!” she declared.

His mouth dropped open as he stepped into the smaller room. It had been transformed into a land of toys. Teddy bears, dolls, wooden soldiers and other old-fashioned toys filled the room as did more modern toys—like robots, video games and the like. Mr. Gepetto, the town toymaker, oversaw the decorations and he waved to Henry.

“This is amazing,” Henry said, looking at Tink. “I mean, I think last year’s Candy Wonderland will always be my favorite but this is a good follow up.”

“Glad to hear it, little man.” Ruby came in, tapping his head. “And don’t worry, there will be a whole assortment of candy for you to rot your teeth on.”

“Cool,” he breathed.

Behind him, he heard his mother laugh before she pulled him in for a one-armed hug. “I knew you would like the candy bar. But don’t have too many sweets. You don’t want to spend Christmas morning with a stomachache instead of opening presents,” she warned.

Tink led him away, wanting to show him a few more decorations. When they were far enough away from Regina, she leaned down. “Don’t worry. I’m dressing up as the candy fairy again. I’ll make sure you get as much candy as you want. And Ruby’s in charge of the ice cream so you’ll get a giant sundae as well.”

“Thanks, Tink. You guys are awesome.” Henry gave her a high five.

Mary Margaret Blanchard, his mother’s assistant, entered the ballroom. Henry liked her a lot, considering her an aunt as she had always been in his life. She was getting married soon, to Sheriff David Nolan, and Henry was part of their wedding party. If he was honest, their wedding was the one that made him want his mother to get married even more.

“Regina? Emma called. She says she’s just finishing up something at the Sheriff’s office and then she’ll come pick up Henry for her weekend,” Mary Margaret said. “And Robin’s here to discuss the ice skating rink.”

“Right. Tell Robin I’ll be there in a minute.” Regina turned to Henry. “Why don’t you go get your bag and coat to wait for Emma?”

He nodded, running past Mary Margaret to head back to her office. Henry had known he was adopted since he was eight, when his mother no longer could avoid his questions about why he didn’t have a father. She had explained that his other parents had not been in a good place to raise a baby so they let her adopt him in order for him to have a home where he could be loved and safe.

A year ago, his birth mother had shown up in Storybrooke, looking for him. She had gotten someone to hack the adoption records for her, curious about the life her son had. His mother hadn’t been too thrilled to see her but eventually agreed to let them spend time together. Emma Swan had decided to stick around and managed to become sheriff of the town. She was even somewhat friendly with Regina, who let her have Henry every other weekend.

Henry had asked Emma about his father. She had grown silent before explaining that she had given birth to Henry in prison due to mistakes she made as a teenager. “Your father was the reason I ended up in prison,” she admitted. “So I didn’t really want anything to do with him when I got out.”

“So you don’t know where he is?” Henry ignored his pizza as he leaned forward.

Emma sighed. “Kid…I’ll be square with you. I did look him up before I came to find you. Henry, I’m sorry but he died a couple years ago.”

“He did?” Henry’s stomach sank. “How?”

She took his hand. “He went straight, like me, and was living in New York. One day, his apartment building caught on fire. He got out but heard a neighbor crying for help. She was trapped with her baby.”

“Did he rescue them?”

“Yes, but Henry…he wasn’t able to make it out himself.”

Henry glanced down at his now cold pizza, processing the news. His father was gone and he would never get to know him. But he could take comfort in one thing. “So he died a hero?”

“Yes,” Emma said, her own throat tight. She reached for Henry’s hand. “Two people are alive because of him. So let’s remember him that way.”

Henry went home and cried in his mother’s arms, managing to gasp out the story. She held him and rocked him. A few days later, she held a memorial for Neal Cassidy in order to let Henry (and Emma) mourn him.

He grabbed his coat and his bag, excited. Especially because he knew Robin was there, just outside his mother’s office.

Robin Locksley was the Parks Commissioner and one of Henry’s favorite people in his mother’s administration, up there with Tink and Ruby. He always stopped to talk to Henry, genuinely interested in the boy’s life. And he always managed to get Regina to smile. Henry liked how relaxed his mother seemed in Robin’s presence. She shed her stern mayor persona and was the warm person Henry saw at home.

Henry left his mother’s office to find her sitting on a couch. She leaned toward the man sitting with her, a smile on her face as she listened to him. Though his back was to the boy, Henry recognized the blond hair and familiar green jacket.

Regina spotted him waiting at the door and waved him over as Robin stopped talking. He turned around, smiling at Henry. “Good to see you. Excited for the ball?”

“Of course!” Henry exclaimed. “You coming?”

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Robin shook Henry’s hand.

“Awesome.” Henry adjusted his backpack and turned to his mother. “I’m off to Emma’s.”

Regina smiled, standing to hug him. “Have a good weekend. I’ll see you on Sunday.”

“Have a good time, Henry,” Robin added. “Maybe you and Emma can stop by the ice skating rink tomorrow? I can hook you up with free passes.”

Confused, Henry tilted his head. “The skating rink is always free.”

Robin laughed and his mother let out a little giggle of her own. Henry smiled at the sound and decided to drop the matter. Kissing his mother’s cheek and fist-bumping with Robin, he left to go meet up with Emma.

Hurrying down the hallway, he took a corner a bit faster than his mothers would’ve liked and collided with something hard and bounced back a bit. “Oww,” he said.

“Watch where you’re going, you little brat!” Zelena Greene, the superintendent of schools, crossed her arms as she glared at Henry. “You nearly ran me over.”

Henry gulped. “Sorry, Ms. Greene. I shouldn’t have been running.”

“No, you shouldn’t have.”

“Henry? Is something wrong?” Robin asked, striding down the hall.

“Robin!” Zelena’s demeanor changed and she smiled at the man. While Henry found his mother became her real self around Robin, he knew the person Zelena became was just an act to fool Robin. “What a surprise!”

Robin kissed her and Henry looked away, feeling sick. He spotted his mother down the hallway, staring at the floor, and wanted to run to her to hug her.

“Hey, kid, you ready?” Emma approached him before pausing, frowning at the sight of Robin and Zelena standing arm-in-arm. “Sorry, am I interrupting?”

“No, not at all,” Robin said. He clapped Henry on the shoulder. “Go on, have fun.”

Henry put on a smile as he walked out with Emma. They got in her yellow bug and drove away. He watched Robin and Zelena walk out of city hall, hand-in-hand, and sighed.

 

“Penny for your thoughts, kid?” Emma asked as she drove through Storybrooke.

“It’s not fair.” He turned and looked at his mother. “How can someone so cool and kind like Robin fall for someone mean like Ms. Greene?”

Emma sighed. “It’s complicated, kid. People love who they love.”

“So you think Robin loves her?”

“Honestly? No.”

“Do you think Robin loves my mom?”

“Kid…” Emma glanced at her son before returning her attention to the road. “I don’t know. They are pretty good friends.”

“Mom loves him.”

“I think the entire town knows that. Except Robin, of course.”

“Why?”

Emma sighed again. “Some people just aren’t good at picking up the signals.”

“Like you and Killian?”

She slammed on her breaks, turning to look her son in the eyes. “What are you talking about?”

“Please, Mom, I may be a kid but even I notice the looks he gives you when you aren’t looking. They’re the same ones you give him.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Henry gave her a look that would make Regina proud. “I may be ten but I’m not stupid.”

“I didn’t say that,” Emma replied. “But you are ten. Maybe you’re just seeing things you wish were there?”

“I’m not imagining that Mom loves Robin. And I’m not imagining that you and Killian like like each other.”

“I…That is…I mean…” Emma leaned against the steering wheel. “You really think so?”

Henry nodded. “So, what are you going to do about it?”

“I don’t know but you wouldn’t mind if I did do something about it?”

“Of course not,” he replied. “I want you to be happy.”

Emma ruffled his hair. “Thanks, kid. But all I want now is some takeout from Granny’s. You in?”

 

They returned to Emma’s small apartment and she set up trays so they could watch TV while eating. At home, Henry and Regina always ate in their dining room and there was no TV allowed until after they finished eating so this was a treat for the boy. He settled on the couch with his chicken nuggets and fries while Emma went into her room to change.

He took the remote and turned on his favorite cartoons to watch while they ate. Emma came back, holding two bottles of soda. “You want one?”

“Yes, please.” Henry took the sugary drink from her. Regina didn’t let him drink soda at home, so it was another treat he only got at Emma’s.

Emma settled in next to her son with her pulled pork sandwich. “So, do you want to do anything special this weekend?”

“Not really,” he replied with a shrug. “Robin said we could go ice skating.”

“We could do that.”

Their attention was diverted as the station went from the usual cartoons to their news station. One of the meteorologists, a tall and balding man, stood in front of the weather map. “We interrupt our regular programming to tell you about a blizzard that is making its way across our area. It’s expected to hit Storybrooke within the next couple hours and continue through the night. Our models are predicting anywhere between a foot to three feet of snow by tomorrow night. Residents are encouraged to stay indoors and off the roads during the storm.”

“Looks like ice skating is out the question,” Emma said, turning to Henry. “Sorry.”

“That’s okay. I’m sure we’ll find something to do to wait out the storm,” Henry replied. “It’ll be fun.”

Emma frowned. “I’m sorry, kid, but I’m probably going to have to be on duty all weekend with the storm coming in. I should probably take you back home to your mom’s.”

“Alright,” Henry muttered.

“Henry, I promise I’ll make it up to you. I’ll talk to Regina and see if she’ll let me have you a few days over your Christmas break. How’s that?”

“That’ll be good.” Henry smiled. “I’ll go get my bag.”

 

The snow arrived earlier than predicted and the roads were already iced over when Emma took Henry home. She drove as slow as possible, wipers going as fast as possible. “Don’t worry, kid. We’ll get you home soon enough. It’s not that far,” she told him.

Henry nodded, staring out at the snow as it swirled in the glare of Emma’s headlights. Regina’s house was just two blocks away and with everyone staying inside, he figured they’d be there in under fifteen minutes even with Emma’s slow speed.

She stopped at the sign, looking both ways. After waiting a bit longer, she eased the car into the intersection. Henry turned his head, seeing the car without its lights coming too late. “Mom! Look out!” he yelled.

He grabbed onto the handle above the door as they spun. The seatbelt had snapped into place, digging into him through his coat to hold him against the seat. He grew dizzy as his stomach churned from the movement. Something white exploded in front of him before it was replaced by darkness.


	2. Fairytale Land

### Chapter 2: Fairytale Land

A soft, warm hand carded through his hair as a beautiful voice sang a sweet lullaby. Henry curled up against the person, fighting the urge to wake up and open his eyes. It was far more comfortable here.

The singing stopped though. “Have you fetched a healer?”

Henry frowned. The voice sounded like his mother but she hardly sang him lullabies. She preferred to read him bedtime stories.

“He’s out on another call.” That voice sounded like Robin and Henry perked up. His mother and Robin together was always a good thing. “How badly do you think he’s hurt?”

“I don’t think he broke anything but I am concerned about this cut on his head. Did you bring what I asked you to?”

“Yes, everything you need to treat him.”

Henry winced as something that burned was rubbed against his wound. The hand stilled and he heard the person who sounded like his mother gasp. “I think he’s coming round.”

Opening his eyes, two blurry faces came into focus. A familiar strong face with blond hair and scruff as well as bright blue eyes hovered over him, smiling. “Hello there, son. How do you feel?”

Henry tried to respond but all that came out was a groan. Robin patted his hand. “It’s okay, you don’t have to speak. Just rest.”  
“Robin, did you bring the gauze?” the woman holding him asked.

“Yes, I did.” Robin reached into the bag he wore and pulled some out. “Here you go, Regina.”

So the woman holding him was also named Regina and Henry was certain that if he could look up, she’d have his mother’s dark hair and brown eyes. Maybe even that little scar on her lip she got from a childhood biking incident.

Yet she wasn’t his mother. And the man smiling at him wasn’t the Robin he knew and admired. Both Robin and his mother would’ve been more concerned about him and would address him with his name. Regina also wouldn’t be tending his wounds herself, instead either rushing him to the hospital or threatening the EMTs until they arrived to do so while Robin tried to calm her down.

It was then that he noticed that it was warm and sunny out, not dark and cold like it had been when he and Emma had gotten into the accident. Thoughts of his other mother flashed in mind and she struggled, trying to find her.

“I need you to hold still. Just for a little longer until I’m done,” not-his-mother said.

Robin placed gentle pressure on him. “We just need to take care of that wound, okay? So lie still.”

Henry did as he was instructed, staring at Robin as he felt the woman press soft gauze to his forehead. As she wrapped his wound, he took in Robin’s clothing. He wore a beige linen shirt under a green jerkin and leather pants. In many ways, he looked like…“Robin Hood?”

“At your service,” he replied with a smile. “I see my reputation proceeds me.”

“There you go. All patched up. Do you think you can sit up?” the woman asked.

Henry nodded and the two adults helped him up. He blinked a few times before turning to look at this Regina. Just like he thought, she looked like his mother. Except her dark hair was longer and she seemed younger somehow. She wore a simple blue dress with brown lacing and she smiled at Henry. “Hello, I’m Regina, the Miller’s daughter.”

“I’m Henry,” he said, looking around. “Have you seen my mom? Her name’s Emma.”

The two shook their heads. “You’re the only one around here, except for us,” Robin said.

“But we were in an accident. I was in her car and someone hit us due to the snow. She has to be here somewhere,” Henry said.

Regina brushed some hair from his forehead. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. We haven’t had snow here in Fairytale Land in years.”

“Fairytale Land?” Henry frowned. “Don’t you mean Storybrooke? In Maine?”

“Maine? Where is this Maine?” Robin asked.

“In the United States of America?”

The two shook their heads and Regina brushed his head again. “Are you okay? Perhaps you’ve hit your head harder than we thought?”

“Maybe you should come back and have a lie down.” Robin turned to Regina. “Can we take him back to your mill?”  
“I think that’s best. Can you walk?” she asked Henry.

He nodded and Robin helped him up, letting the boy lean on him for support. Regina walked next to him, ready to help if Henry needed it.

Everything was confusing. How had he gone from the front seat of Emma’s car in snowy Maine to this field in the warm sunshine of this place they called “Fairytale Land”? And why did these two look like his mother and Robin?

A small stone building with a thatch roof emerged as they crested a grassy knoll. Smoke rose from the chimney as a wooden wheel turned due to the current of the stream the house was built by. “This is your home?” Henry asked.

“Yes, it is,” Regina replied. “At least for now.”

“You’ll be able to keep it. I promise,” Robin replied and Henry looked up, noticing the gaze between his two rescuers.

Regina strode out ahead of them, opening the wooden door so Robin could help Henry into the house. “You can put him on my bed,” Regina instructed.

“I think I can walk there myself,” Henry said, pulling away from Robin. “Thanks.”

As he laid down, Regina busied herself in the small area Henry figured was her kitchen and dining area, judging by the wooden table set up with two chairs. Robin sat in one, watching as Regina worked with unmasked love in his eyes. Henry wished his Robin stared at his mother the same way.

Regina glanced over at Henry. “Can I get you anything? Something to eat or drink?”

“I’m okay. Thank you,” Henry replied. “So where am I again?”

“You’re in Fairytale Land, my boy.” Robin stood, coming over to stand by Henry’s bed. He smiled down at the boy. “Ever heard of it?”

Henry shook his head and Robin chuckled. “Well, I guess that makes us even since I’ve never heard of this place called Maine, either.”

“Robin, be nice!” Regina gave his arm a light whack as she crouched down next to the bed, holding out a cup. “I know you said you didn’t want anything, but I’d feel better if you had some water. Okay?”

“Okay,” Henry said, taking the cup from her. He took a few sips before studying her. “You look like my mom. Her name’s Regina too.”

Regina frowned. “I thought you said her name was Emma and that she was blonde.”

“I have two moms. Emma gave birth to me but Mom raises me. I visit Emma every other weekend. I was with her when I ended up here.”

Robin and Regina exchanged looks before she ran a hand through Henry’s hair. “Well, then we’ll get you back to both of your mothers. I promise.”

“Thank you.”

“You get some rest now and we’ll talk a bit more later.” Regina smiled and covered Henry with a thick blanket. He tried to fight the urge to sleep but it won out as Robin moved over to join Regina in the kitchen area.

 

Consciousness returned slowly and Henry was reluctant to open his eyes. He was too comfortable in the warm bed, with the smell of something delicious wafting in the air. Taking a deep breath, he figured the other Regina was making chicken. Or maybe chicken soup.

“This is the last of it, I’m afraid. We’ll be back to whatever I can get out of our garden so enjoy this last bout of meat,” he heard Regina say.

“I promise you, love, it won’t be a problem after tonight,” Robin replied. Henry’s spirits soared to hear him called Regina “love.”

“I wish you wouldn’t go. You know I worry so when you do.”

He heard the sound of a chair being pushed back and boots walking across the floor. “I know, Regina. But it’s our best option.”  
“Is it really?”

“This is the last one, Regina. It’ll be our biggest and with it, we can finally buy the mill back once and for all. Then we can work it and keep the profits ourselves. I can then go straight and finally marry you properly.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean you can buy a beautiful new dress, we can stand up in front of all our friends and finally pledge our love to each other in front of a minister. Then we can seal it with a ring and a kiss.”

Henry finally opened his eyes, looking at Regina and Robin. He held her in his arms while she had his face in her hands. Her smile reminded Henry of the one his mother gave Robin back home.

“I just need you,” she told him, eyes brimming with tears and love. “I don’t want anything to happen to you.”

“Have I ever let you down before?” When she shook her head, he smiled. “Then I don’t intend to start now.”

She leaned up, kissing him. Robin held her closer as he returned the kiss. Henry looked away, deciding to give the couple some privacy. It also felt weird to see someone who looked like his mom kissing someone who looked like Robin. He wondered if it would be that weird if somehow Robin realized he belonged with Mom back home and started kissing her around him.

Probably.

“Henry? Are you awake?” Regina knelt next to the bed, smiling. “Are you hungry?”

His stomach growled and she laughed as he nodded sheepishly. “I won’t eat too much, though.”

“Nonsense.” Robin came to stand by the bed. “No one who seeks our hospitality ever leaves wanting. You will eat your fill.”

“What about you two?” Henry asked as he sat up.

They exchanged looks before Regina patted Henry’s knee. “We’ll make do. We always do.”

“Come on, my boy. Regina’s cooking is the best in all of Fairytale Land.” Robin beamed at her as she rolled her eyes.

Henry joined them at the table and Regina set out three bowls of soup. “Enjoy,” she told him.

“Thank you. For all your kindness. I’m sure my moms would appreciate it if they were here,” he said.

The two smiled and Robin held his hand over his heart. “We gave you our word that we’ll get you back to them. Once I come back from an errand I have to do, Regina and I will start looking.”

“Will the Merry Men help as well?”

Robin tilted his head. “You’re not familiar with Fairytale Land but you know my men and me?”

“You’re Robin Hood,” Henry said. “Everyone knows you, no matter where they’re from. You rob from the rich and give to the poor.”

He laughed, nodding. “That I do.”

“Are you going on a raid tonight?” Henry asked, glancing over at the bow and quiver resting by the door.

Robin and Regina exchanged another look before he sighed. “I think the less you know, the better. Just in case the Sheriff comes sniffing around.”

“Now really, eat up,” Regina said, pushing his soup closer to him. “You need your strength to make a full recovery.”

 

As the night wore on, Regina insisted that Henry sleep in the bed again. “It’ll be more comfortable than the floor, I assure,” she said.  
“But what about you? It’s your bed,” Henry said as he sat on the edge.

Regina shook her head. “You sleep and don’t feel guilty. I doubt I’ll get much sleep tonight.”

Henry nodded and laid down, though he didn’t fall asleep yet. Instead, he watched as Robin gathered his supplies and put on his cloak. He stopped in front of Regina, kissing her before resting his forehead against hers. She stroked his whiskers, whispering something to him. Robin nodded before pulling up his hood and disappearing into the night.

She sat down in the chair with some clothes and began mending them, ready to keep vigil until Robin came home. Henry tried to wait up for Robin himself but sleep’s allure was too much. His eyes fluttered shut and he drifted off.

A door slamming against a wall woke him. He sat up to see two men dragging Robin into the cottage as Regina fussed around him. “What happened?” she demanded.

“We were ambushed,” the larger man said. “It seemed they were told we were coming.”

“I don’t want to think any of us were responsible but who else would know?” Robin winced as he was eased into a chair.

Regina knelt before him with a bowl of water and some gauze. “Where were you hit?”

“His side. We pulled the arrow out and did some patching of our own before bringing him here,” the smaller man said.

“Good,” she replied, fingers undoing his laces. “Help me get his shirt off.”

“We usually don’t have an audience for this,” Robin joked, eyes twinkling.

She shot him a glare. “At least your sense of humor is intact. That’s always a good sign.”

“Do you need to lie him down? I can get out of the bed,” Henry offered, sitting up.

The Merry Men turned to him, frowning. “Who’s this?” the large one asked.

“He’s a lost child we’ve taken in until we can find his mother,” Robin explained before looking at Henry. “Don’t worry. I’ll be fine here. You get some rest.”

But Henry stood. “No, you need it more. I’ve gotten plenty of rest.”

“Oh, Henry.” Regina stood and cupped his chin. “You are such a sweet boy. Your mother has done a great job raising you.”

She turned to the men. “Get him to the bed and for goodness’ sake, get that shirt off him so I can see how bad the wound is.”

They didn’t argue and hoisted Robin from the chair after his shirt was pulled over his head. Henry’s eyes widened as he saw a bloodied piece of gauze covering Robin’s right side and he heard Regina take a sharp intake of breath. She watched as he laid down on the bed, closing his eyes with a groan.

Regina knelt down and peeled back the gauze. Her body blocked Henry’s view of the wound, but he saw her features soften so he guessed it wasn’t too bad. “The blood has been staunched for the most part and I might have stich up a bit, but I think the most danger will come from infection. We need to clean this wound now.”

“I’ll go fetch the St. John’s Wort. Anything else?” one of the men asked.

“Yes, Little John. The whiskey will help disinfect the wound as well. Fetch it, please.”

The smaller man grimaced. “You’re going to waste good whiskey like that? Robin, talk some sense into your woman.”

“Watch your tongue, Will Scarlet, or I won’t stop her when she pounds your face in,” Robin shot back.

Chastened, Will shrank back as Little John returned with a wooden bowl and a bottle. “Here you go, Regina,” he said, handing her the items.

Regina cleaned away the dried blood before pouring the whiskey over Robin’s wound. He winced and gritted his teeth but didn’t cry out. Instead, he kept his eyes focused on her as she covered the wound in a paste before wrapping it in gauze. “There. I’ll check in a few hours, but hopefully that’ll do,” she said.

“Thank you, love.” He pulled Regina toward him and kissed her. “I love you.”

“I love you, too. I want to kill you right now, but I still love you.”

He smiled. “It’s nothing I can’t recover from. And I came home, right?”

“I guess you have that going for yourself.” She stroked his cheek again. “Now get some sleep.”

“You too, Regina. No need for you to be dead on your feet as well.”

She nodded, kissing his forehead. “I’ll be right there soon. Let me just set up Henry somewhere else.”

“We can do that, Regina. You stay here with Robin,” Little John offered. He elbowed Will. “Right?”

Will grunted but nodded. “Yeah, we’ll keep the little bugger safe. You two have a good night.”

“Come on, Henry.” Little John clapped him on the shoulder, sending the boy reeling. Once he regained his balance, he followed the two Merry Men from the cottage. Before the door closed, he saw Regina climb into the bed and curl against Robin’s uninjured side. He wrapped his arm around her and the two spoke softly, smiling the entire time.

 

The next time Henry woke, it was due to sunshine filtering in through a hole in the stables’ roof. He sat up, pieces of hay fall sticking to his clothes and hair from his makeshift bed. Beside him, Will and Little John slept on.

He climbed down from the loft and stretched out his sore limbs. Part of him had expected to wake up in his bed in Storybrooke, discovering everything was a dream. But it wasn’t to be. He was still in the place called Fairytale Land, staying with Robin Hood and his love, Regina.

It was unnerving to watch two people who looked so much like his mother and Robin act so much in love. He wished it was how it was in his real life so that his mother could be as happy as this Regina was, poverty and all.

The door opened and Regina walked in, carrying a bucket. She smiled when she saw Henry. “Good morning.”

“Morning,” Henry replied. “How’s Robin?”

“He’s still sleeping. I changed his dressings and the wound is looking like it’s healing without any infection, so that’s good news. Thanks for asking.”

“Is there anything I can do? To help?”

“Oh no, I’ve got everything under control. But thank you.” Regina cupped his chin again and it brought some tears to his eyes. She saw them and frowned. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s just…my mom, the one you look like, does this with me all the time.” A few tears rolled down Henry’s cheeks as he wondered if he’d ever get back to her.

Regina wiped the tears. “Robin and I will find your mothers. We promise.”

He nodded and picked up the bucket. “Are you sure I can’t help?”

“Can you milk a cow?”

“No, but I’ve always wanted to give it a try.”

Regina smiled. “Then I’ll show you. Follow me.”

Henry followed her to the one cow in the stables, watching as the creature chewed lazily. Regina pulled up a stool and instructed him to sit down, placing the bucket under the cow’s udders. She knelt down next to him, guiding his hands with her own as she showed him how to milk the cow properly. The white liquid hit the pail with a dull clinking sound and he smiled. “This is cool.”

“Cool?” Regina asked, confused.

He laughed. “That’s a good thing where I come from.”

“Oh,” she replied. “Well, I’m going to muck the stalls. Let me know if you need any help.”

Regina moved away and Henry found a good rhythm as he milked the cow. The animal didn’t seem to mind and just kept chewing as he worked. His arms grew tired and sore but he didn’t want to stop. Not until it was done, for Regina’s sake.

“Henry, you’ve milked her enough,” Regina said, coming to stand by him. “You can stop.”

He sat back, sheepish. “Sorry. I guess I got a little carried away. I was having fun.”

“I wonder if you would feel the same if you had to do this every day.”

“Probably not,” Henry laughed, standing up. “What now?”

“Let’s head back to the house and see what I can throw together for breakfast.” Regina motioned for him to follow her with her head.

She picked up a long stick and whacked it against the rafters. “Oi, you lot. You coming for breakfast?”

“Yeah. We’ll be up to the house in a minute. Once I rouse Will here,” Little John yelled down.

“Don’t take too long. Leave him if you have to. Maybe then he’ll learn,” Regina shouted back.

She and Henry left the barn. He noticed she leaned heavily on the side that held the bucket and frowned. “Do you need help with that?”

“Oh no, Henry. I got it.”

But he grabbed one side of the handle, straightening the bucket out. “There. Now it’s easier.”

“Thank you, Henry.”

They were able to move a bit faster as they walked downhill toward the house. Henry glanced up at Regina. “You and Robin are really in love, huh?”

“Yes, we are.” Her smile returned and her eyes lit up. “I never imagined loving someone so much but then he came into my life…”

“How did you meet?”

She laughed. “Oh, that’s a story. It started a few years ago, when my father was alive but sick. I tried to keep up operating the mill by myself but we were already experiencing hard times before my father ended up confined to his bed. I hadn’t realized he had mortgaged the mill for money and when the debt collectors came calling, we faced losing everything.

“And then the first bag of gold appeared on my doorstep. It let me start repaying our debts and still have some to get food at market,” Regina continued. “And I heard the stories of Robin Hood, so I knew it had to be him.”

“The bags just appeared? You didn’t see him?”

She shook his head. “He is very good at stealth. Usually.”

“So how did you find him?”

“I trapped him,” she replied, proud. “I started leaving him food as payment. Then one day, I mixed a weak sleeping draught into his food. I found him sleeping on our kitchen floor.”

“Was he mad?”

Regina shook her head. “He seemed more impressed than anything. I was able to thank him and offered to make him breakfast. When he was done, he kissed my hand and left—taking my heart with him.”

“Did he love you then?”

“I think he did,” Regina replied, smiling. “He started to give me the money personally and would stay for meals. Eventually, he started helping around the mill and one day, I kissed him.”

“And he kissed you back?”

She nodded but stopped short, frowning. “Henry, I want you to go back to the stables and stay there. Can you do that?”

“Why? What’s wrong?” Henry glanced toward the house and saw a large black carriage parked outside, two black stallions pawing the ground impatiently. “Whose carriage is that?”

Regina set down the bucket and grabbed his shoulders. “Someone dangerous. Now go and run. Tell Little John and Will that something is happening here at the house. Got it?”

“Yes, of course. But what about you?”

“I’ll be fine. I need to go save Robin, okay?” She gave him a little push and Henry took off running.

Little John and Will were on their way back from the stables as he approached. They stopped, frowning as he skidded to a stop in front of them. “What’s wrong?” Little John asked.

“Something’s going on at the house. Regina wants me to hide in the stables. I think Robin is in danger.”

Little John clapped him on the shoulder and took off running toward the house. Will pushed him toward the stables. “Do as Regina says. She’s a smart woman, she is,” he told Henry before running after his friend.

Henry ran the rest of the way to the stables, pushing the door open. A hand seized him, holding his arms back. “Well, well, well, what have we here?” a cold male voice asked.

“Let me go!” Henry struggled in the man’s grip. “What do you want?”

“Information about Robin Hood.”

“I don’t know anything about him except for the legends,” he replied. “That he steals from the rich and gives to the poor and he’s never been caught.”

“Until now.” Another man, dressed in black armor with a green “Z” emblazoned on the chest plate, entered the stables. He looked over Henry’s head at whoever was holding him back. “We’ve successfully apprehended him and his accomplices at the mill.”

“So what do we do with this one?” The guard shook Henry, sending pain through the boy’s arms.

The other guard shrugged. “Guess we take him with us. Even if he doesn’t know much, she’ll want to talk to him anyway.”

“Who are you talking about?” Henry asked.

“You know who, boy.” The other guard looked back at his partner. “Bind his hands and take him to the wagon. We need to leave before the rest of Hood’s men come and take him away.”

Henry felt rope being tied around his hands before the guard grabbed his arm. The man leaned down, cold brown eyes peering out from his helmet. “Don’t struggle. You’ll only make things worse.”

So Henry went limp, letting the guard drag him from the stables. He refused to walk, to help them in anyway, so they were probably going slower than the guards wanted. But they didn’t yell at him, they just kept dragging him along until they reached the black carriage. Henry could now see bars on the back door and realized it was a prison cart.

A third guard opened the door as Henry was shoved inside. He landed across Will’s lap as the door was shut again. It was a struggle but Henry managed to push himself into a sitting position next to Will and facing Little John. The bigger man grimaced. “They got you too?”

“I’m sorry, Henry,” Robin said, voice raspy. He sat against the back of the carriage, Regina resting against him with her head on his shoulder.

Henry shrugged. “That’s okay. But where are we going?”

“They’re taking us to the witch who governs this part of Fairytale Land,” Robin said. “Her name is Zelena.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s chapter 2! I want to thank everyone who has given this story a chance and assure you that Zelena is the villain in this story—both in Storybrooke and Fairytale Land. 
> 
> She’s also not pregnant. I’m not sure where that one guest reviewer got that idea but yeah, I’m not going down that road in this alternate universe. 
> 
> Anyway, thank you all so much!
> 
> \--Mac


	3. Zelena

### Chapter 3: Zelena

_“Henry?” Someone shook him and he rolled away, pulling his blankets over his head. The person didn’t stop. “Come on, Henry. You don’t want to sleep the day away.”_

_“Why not? S’comfortable here.”_

_The person chuckled. “Alright. But don’t be mad when you miss Christmas.”_

_“Christmas?” Henry pushed back the covers as he sat up, back in his room in Storybrooke. There were his Marvel figurines by his giant Avengers poster. Several comic books were piled on his desk and he spied his complete Harry Potter collection on the bookshelf._

_His mother laughed as she shook her head. “I think someone had a little too much fun last night at the Mayor’s Ball. Yes, it’s Christmas. Come see what Santa’s left you.”_

_Henry jumped out of bed and grabbed the robe she held out for him. “Do you think it’s the Millennium Falcon Lego set? Like I asked for?”_

_“Well, were you a good boy?” Mom asked._

_Scrunching up his nose, Henry nodded. “I think so.”_

_“Then it probably is,” she replied, wrapping her arm around his shoulders. “Now let’s go before your father opens all his presents without us. You know the man has no patience.”_

_Father? Henry grew confused, wondering what was going on. There was no father in his life so who was his mother was talking about?_

_“There you two are.” Robin leaned against the bannister at the bottom of the stairs. “I thought I was going to have to send out a search party.”_

_Mom laughed as she wrapped her arm around him and he kissed her forehead. He then turned to Henry, wrapping his other arm around him. “Gave your mother some trouble about waking up?”_

_“I think he forgot it was Christmas,” Mom said, tucking two fingers under Henry’s chin as she teased him. “Can you imagine that?”_

_“Well, that does explain why he didn’t beat us down here this morning.” Robin chuckled as he squeezed Henry tighter._

_Henry smiled, though he was still confused. Robin seemed to be married to his mother and was his father. But he wasn’t going to question it. It was Christmas and there were presents to open. “Can we go inside now?”_

_The adults laughed as they walked into the living room, the Christmas tree light up in multi-colored twinkling lights. Several wrapped presents were placed underneath as Henry’s beloved train ran around them._

_“Happy Christmas, Henry.” Robin wrapped an arm around him and held him close before giving him a shove. “Henry?”_

“Henry?”

His eyes opened and he realized the shaking had been the rocking of the carriage. Will’s arm had been serving as his pillow and Robin was kneeling in front of him. He smiled. “Sorry to wake you, but we’re almost there. Best to keep your wits about you.”

“I understand,” Henry said, sitting up. He watched as Robin slid back toward the other end, letting Regina rest against him again.

The carriage started to slow down and Henry felt his heart speed up. He glanced up at Will. “Is the Witch really that bad?”

“Worse,” Will said.

Regina lifted her head, frowning. “Don’t scare the boy, Will.”

“I ain’t trying to scare him,” Will replied. “But I ain’t gonna sugarcoat the truth either.”

Little John shook his head, looking at him. “You’ll be fine. She’s gonna want us, not you.”

“What is she going to do with you?” Henry asked.

Robin shrugged. “Don’t worry about us. When you get a chance, make a break for it. Go find the Toymaker and see if he can help you find your mother.”

“Who is the Toymaker?” Henry asked, frowning.

“He’s the one who created Fairytale Land, they say. If you can find him, he’ll give you whatever you wish for.”

“How do I find him then?”

No one responded as the carriage came to a stop. Will nudged him. “Keep your chin up. There’s courage in you. Just tap into it and you’ll be fine.”

The door opened and the guards reached in, yanking him out. One by one, the prisoners were unloaded and Henry found himself gravitating toward Regina. She looked like his mother and he needed her comfort now. Regina smiled, leaning against him and he knew that if she could, she’d wrap her arm around him. Beside her, Robin kept close to her side and they almost felt like a little family.

If only they weren’t going to their doom.

 

Zelena’s palace was a dark and cold place, both in appearance and in the environment. Dark clouds hovered over the building, letting out low rumbles of thunder every so often. A cold wind blew though the lands, chilling Henry to the bones. Dead trees with gnarled limbs dotted the barren landscape.

The palace itself looked like it was made of black crystal with three spires that reached toward the storm clouds. Henry saw no windows and no other way in or out but the dark double doors the guards were dragging them through. Escaping was going to be harder than the others thought.

“Alright, you lot, move forward,” the main guard said as the others forced them to walk toward the entrance. He smirked. “And don’t think about running. Or you’ll have Zelena’s beauties to contend with.”

“Beauties?” Henry asked.

The guards laughed and one jerked his arm. “You want to meet one?” he asked, his foul breath assaulting Henry’s senses.

Robin moved over, glaring at the man. “Leave him alone. He’s only a child.”

“Then you should’ve thought about that before letting him get tangled up in your misdeeds, Outlaw.” The guard pushed Robin back into line.

He also pushed Henry back toward the others and he decided to stick close to Robin. “I don’t like this place,” he said.

“No one does,” Robin said, wincing as the guard hit his wounded side.

Regina scowled. “Don’t do that. He’s injured.”

“He was injured during the commission of a crime. He don’t deserve sympathy or special treatment because of that,” the guard snapped back.

“It’s okay, lovely,” Robin whispered to her. “Just stay calm.”

The inside of the palace looked just like the outside and there appeared to be no natural light in the place. Candles floated above them, lighting their paths. It reminded Henry of the Hogwarts’ Great Hall, but sinister instead of whimsical. His heart continued to race as the guards marched them toward another set of double doors.

“Wait here,” the main guard ordered. “And no funny business.”

He slipped inside as they stood outside the doors. Robin looked around at them. “Chins up and be brave. We’ll be fine.”

The doors opened again and the remaining guards pushed them inside. Robin led them down to stand before the emerald and gold throne that rested against the farthest wall. Henry wasn’t surprised to see the cold blue eyes of Zelena following them, Robin especially. Her red hair was pinned up and she wore a tight fitting black dress that had a neckline that would’ve caused his mother to cover his eyes had she been there. As it was he could feel Regina twitch beside him as if she wanted to do the same.

Zelena smiled as she stood. “Well, well, well. Robin Hood at last. I’ve been quite anxious to meet you.”

“I wish I could say the same about you,” Robin shot back.

She chuckled. “Defiant to the end, I see. They’ll sing of your stupidity for years to come, I’m sure.”

“And they’ll curse your name for as long.”

“So your wit does match the legends,” Zelena said, shaking her head. “But I would watch your tone, Robin Hood. I hold not only your fate but your friends’ fates in my hands.”

Henry grimaced as her cold hand patted his cheek before she moved onto running it along Will’s shoulders and poking Little John’s rather round stomach. Zelena paused when she came to Regina, curling her fingers under the woman’s chin to turn her face toward her. “What a lovely little thief you are.”

“Leave her alone,” Robin snapped. “She’s not a thief.”

“No, she’s not. She’s the Miller’s daughter.” At everyone’s surprised faces, she laughed. “Oh, yes, I know about you, Regina. Who do you think owns the mortgage on your beloved mill?”

Regina’s eyes widened. “No.”

“Yes.” Zelena motioned to her guards. “Take Regina and the Merry Men to the dungeons for now. Leave Robin and the boy.”

As the guards grabbed her, Regina turned to press her forehead to Robin’s. He nodded, assuring her everything would be fine before she was hauled out of the room with Will and Little John. Nervous, Henry moved closer to Robin as Zelena returned to her throne.

“Do whatever you want with me,” Robin said, “but let all my friends go.”

Zelena smiled. “You’re the one with the power to let them go.”

“What?” Robin looked as confused as Henry felt. “Are you playing games with me?”

“I told you, I own your precious Regina’s mill. Her money problems can all go away.”

Robin raised his eyebrow. “At what cost?”

“Good question.” Zelena stood and walked back toward Robin. She circled him, hunger in her eyes and it made Henry uncomfortable in a way he didn’t quite understand yet. “Regina can keep her mill if you agree to marry me.”

“What?” Robin and Henry exclaimed at the same time.

She smiled, standing in front of Robin now. “I must say you are quite handsome, strong and brave. The people love you.”

“And you’re hoping that they’ll love you if they think I do,” Robin said.

Zelena nodded. “Good, you’re smart as well. I figured as such but I like the confirmation. So what do you say, Thief? Do we have a deal?”

“No, Robin!” Henry exclaimed. “You love Regina.”

“Quiet, boy. This doesn’t concern you,” Zelena snapped at him.

Robin frowned. “If I say yes and marry you, you’ll leave Regina alone? Never try to extort her for money again?”

“I promise. Just as long as you keep up your end of the bargain and don’t get any funny ideas about sneaking off to be with her. This is will only be a marriage in name only and you are my prisoner. You escape, I hurt Regina. Got it?” Zelena stood nose to nose with Robin.

Henry held his breath and his heart broke as Robin nodded. “I understand. Just let my friends go.”

“So glad you can see reason.” Zelena raised her hand and Henry felt his bindings fall away. He brought his hands back up to his face and smiled before remembering what just happened.

He ran over to Robin, who rubbed his wrist now that his own bindings were gone. “You can’t do this. You love Regina.”

Robin sighed, clapping him on the shoulder. “And that’s why I have to do this. Sometimes, you have to give up your own happiness for someone else’s. That’s love.”

Henry understood it a bit better than Robin knew. Emma had given him up before he was an hour old, sacrificing her chance to have a happy relationship with her son so that he could have a happy life with Regina Mills. And she gave up her chance to have a happy relationship with Robin so that he could be happy with Zelena.

“Okay,” Henry replied, sad. “What now?”

“Go home with Regina. She’ll help you find your mother,” Robin said.

Zelena slid between the two, smiling at Henry. “Or you can stay here with us. We can be a little family. I’ll have everything to make myself appear softer to my people without the stretchmarks. You and Robin can keep each other company while locked up when I don’t need you.”

“I want to go home to my real mother,” Henry said, pulling away from her. “I don’t want to stay here with you.”

Her features twisted into something ugly and frightening, sending him backing up as Robin stepped between them. “Zelena, leave him alone. Remember our deal.”

“Fine,” she snapped, glaring at Henry. “Go and wait for the others. Don’t dare darken my doorways again. I won’t be merciful next time and he won’t be able to save you.”

Robin clenched his jaw as he stared ahead, not looking at either Zelena or Henry. With one last look, Henry fled the throne room and waited by the doors for the guards to bring Regina, Will and Little John up from the dungeons.

 

The guards arranged for a wagon to take them back to Regina’s mill. It was silent as no one knew what to say to her. She sat in a corner, curled up with the deed to her mill but without the man she loved. Every so often, the silence was broken by one of her sniffles.

As the sun began to set, they were dropped off in front of the mill. The guards drove off as Regina lead them inside. “Let’s go see what I can scare up for dinner,” she said, voice hoarse.

She was able to find enough vegetables for a soup and they sat around the table, all staring into space. Henry found he had no appetite as he swirled his spoon around his soup. “Now what?” he whispered.

“Don’t know, lad,” Will replied, sighing. “But we’ll help you. Robin promised and we’ll honor it in his stead.”

“So will I.” Regina pulled herself up, looking at Henry.

He shook his head. “You don’t have to. I understand.”

“Nonsense,” she said, voice stronger and confident. “I am not going to sit in this mill and see Robin’s ghost around every corner. Besides, if this Toymaker is as powerful as we all believe, maybe he can find a way to save Robin from this marriage.”

Henry smiled. “Then when do you want to start?”

“A few days’ time,” Little John insisted, looking at Regina. “We need to gather supplies before heading out.”

“Do you know where to find the Toymaker?” Henry asked.

The three looked at each other before shaking their heads. Little John leaned forward. “There have been legends and stories. We just need to figure out which ones are real.”

“Is he real?” Henry looked between them, scared they were just chasing a tall tale.

“He is,” Regina said, voice firm. But then her eyes softened as fear overtook them. “He has to be.”

They lapsed into silence again before drifting off to bed. Before Henry followed Will and Little John back to the stables, he saw Regina curl up on the bed she shared with Robin and clutch his pillow close. Her sobs followed him all the way to his own bed.

 

Banging woke him the next morning and Henry peered down to find Regina standing beneath the loft, stick in her hand. “Time to rise and shine,” she said. “We can’t waste any time. Robin’s to marry that awful witch before the Solstice, which only gives us a week to find the Toymaker.”

Little John peeked over the edge, next to Roland. “Can’t we have at least a half hour longer?”

“No,” she said. “Wake up Will and get down here. Now.”

They sighed as they sat up. Henry shrugged. “Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned in love, I guess.”

“Good saying.” Little John sighed. “Come on, let’s go wake up Will. This isn’t going to be pretty.”

Together, they roused Will and managed to get the man dressed into a clean shirt. Regina met them at the bottom of the stairs with apples. “This will have to do for now,” she said. “Now, let’s get started. We don’t have much time.”

“Where do we start?” Will asked, taking a bite of his breakfast.

Regina smiled. “By hitching Rocinthe to my wagon. We’re heading into town.”

 

Henry sat up front with Regina and she even let him take the reins for a bit as well. At home, his mother had often spoken about her days riding and while she had taken him to the stables, he had never really shared her passion for horses. Now it was starting to change and Henry vowed that if the Toymaker could get him home, he would go riding with his mother once the weather got warmer.

“Are we there yet?” Will stuck his head between the two of them.

Regina rolled her eyes. “No. Now sit back or I’ll have Little John chuck you over the side.”

“Fine,” Will said, “but only because you’re our leader now.”

Her eyes went wide and she almost dropped the reins. “What? I’m not associated with the Merry Men except through Robin.”

“Yeah, which makes you our Queen, of sorts,” he said. “We all consider you a leader as well.”

Regina smiled. “I’m touched. But this would only be temporary. I have every intention of returning Robin to you.”

“Yeah, but you’d still be his wife. So you’re our Queen.”

Will settled back and eventually fell asleep as did Little John. Henry scooted closer to Regina. “I’ve heard you and Robin talking the other night. He said he was going to leave thieving for you.”

“He says that, yes. But I know he loves it and I would never ask him to give it up for me,” Regina replied. “I believe he’ll do it until he gets too old.”

“And you’re okay with that? It is dangerous.”

She nodded. “It makes him happy. And that’s all I want for him.”

“That’s all he wants for you,” Henry replied. “He told me that before Zelena threw me out.”

“That sounds like him,” Regina agreed, softly. “But I want to be happy with him.”

Henry nodded. “Then we better find the Toymaker fast.”

 

The nearest town was really a village, if that. As they rolled in through the gates, Henry could see the other gate at the opposite end of town. He always thought Storybrooke was small but this place certainly beat them.

“Where are we going?” Henry asked, wondering who would know anything about the Toymaker in this town.

Will leaned forward again. “Yeah, who are we going to see?”

“You’re not going to like the answer,” Regina replied.

Little John joined Will, frowning. “No.”

“Yes,” she said. “He’s the only one I know who would have the knowledge we seek.”

Henry frowned. “Who are you talking about?”

“He’s a swindler who is not to be trusted,” Little John said.

“He’s the only one who can help us save Robin.”

Will shook his head. “There has to be another way. I won’t let you make a deal with that imp.”

“Who are you talking about?” Henry asked again, louder.

The three looked at him and Will sighed. “We call him Gold for he won’t tell anyone his real name. He makes deals and they always benefit him. We’re not going to let Regina risk losing everything.”

“I’ve lost the man I love,” Regina said, staring ahead. “There’s not much left for me to lose.”

“That’s not true, Regina. The man is a trickster and he’ll find something,” Little John replied.

Regina brought the wagon to a stop outside a small shack. She turned to her three passengers. “I’m going in. You can stay out here if you want.”

She hopped down and Henry started to climb down. “I’m coming. I don’t care how bad this guy is supposed to be.”

“I’m not letting you two going in alone,” Little John said, moving toward the back of the wagon.

Will sighed. “Wait up. Ain’t no point in staying out here alone.”

Regina led the four of them inside the hut and Henry looked around. Despite being small enough to fit inside his classroom back at home, the place was filled from floor to ceiling with items of all kinds. He walked over to a glove made of armor, reaching out to touch it.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you, dearie,” a high-pitched voice said, startling Henry.

He turned to find a rather short man with scraggly brown hair and sickly looking skin standing by him. The man’s gold eyes made him feel nervous and Henry shrunk back toward Little John. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to…” he started to apologize.

“Oh, no, dearie. I’m not angry that you were going to touch it,” the man said, stepping forward. “It’s just dangerous. I didn’t want something bad to happen to you.”

“Like what?” Henry asked, eyeing the glove.

The man laughed. “I don’t know. Want to give it a try and see?”

Henry shrank back as Regina stepped forward. “We don’t have the time, Gold. We need your help.”

“Of course you do,” he said, laughing again. “Why else would you be here?”

“We need to find the Toymaker,” Regina continued as if he hadn’t interrupted her.

Gold studied them. “Why?”

“Because our friend here has to get home.” Regina wrapped her arm around Henry’s shoulders. “And because the Witch has my True Love.”

“Ahh. I see. Well, then, I think I can help you.” Gold grinned.

Will crossed his arms. “At what price? We know how you work.”

Gold laughed again, the high pitch chuckle sending chills down Henry’s spine. “Of course you do,” he said. “Everyone knows how I work. But this time, you would be doing me the favor.”

“How so?” Regina asked, holding her head high and meeting his eyes.

“We both have a common enemy,” Gold replied. “Zelena, the Witch.”

Little John tilted his head. “What has she done to you?”

“That’s between her and me. But trust me, I want her gone just as much as everyone else here.” Gold lounged on a chair, watching them. “So, I will help you. You defeat the Witch, I will consider your debt repaid. If you don’t, then we’ll talk about a payment plan.”

Will and Little John both reached for Regina but she shook them off, staring straight at Gold. “Deal.”

He laughed, jumping up. “Glad to hear it. Wait here.”

Gold disappeared behind a curtain as Little John rounded on Regina. “Are you mad, woman?” he hissed.

“Of course not. I don’t intend to fail,” Regina said. “I will destroy that witch and save Robin.”

“At what cost, though?” Little John asked.

Regina frowned. “There will be no cost.”

“From Gold,” Little John said. “But what will happen to your heart should you kill the Witch?”

She had no emotion as she answered: “I’ll deal with that later. All I want is Robin back.”

“Regina…” Little John was silenced as Regina held up a hand. He sighed, stepping to the back as she turned to wait for Gold’s return.

Henry began to fidget. “He’s been gone for a while, hasn’t he?”

“We can still sneak out,” Will said, eyeing the door.

Regina shook her head. “Not until Gold tells us how to find the Toymaker.”

“Ahh, good. You’re still here.” Gold pushed back the curtains, smiling at them. He held something in his hands. “I have what you need right here.”

She stepped forward. “Thank you, Gold.”

“Ah, not yet.” He held it away from her. “First, we need to make things official.”

“Regina, I don’t like this. Let’s go,” Will said, tugging on her arm.

She yanked it from her grasp. “How do we do that?” she asked Gold.

He smiled and motioned to a table behind him. “Have a seat and we’ll get it over with.”

Will and Little John tried to stop Regina but she pulled out of their grasps, sitting across from Gold at the table. “What is this?”

“Our contract.” Gold holds out a quill. “Go ahead. Sign it.”

Regina looked it over, squinting. “Could you write it any smaller?”

“Just my handwriting, dearie, but don’t worry. It says exactly what we agreed to.” He waved the quill at her, eager for her to sign it.

A funny feeling filled Henry and he stepped forward. “Regina, maybe you should try to read it before signing it. Just in case. That’s what my mother always tells me.”

“Listen to the boy,” Little John said. “He’s smart.”

Regina, though, took the quill and signed her name. Gold laughed when she was done, sliding the map toward her. “Good luck, dearie. You’re going to need it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s chapter 3! Zelena’s a downright witch, isn’t she? Poor Robin! 
> 
> Will Regina regret making a deal with Gold? Will they find the Toymaker? Will Outlaw Queen live happily ever after? Keep reading! 
> 
> And for those wondering, “Comfort Food” should be updated within the next 24 hours. So keep your eyes peeled! 
> 
> \--Mac


	4. The Quest Begins

### Chapter 4: The Quest Begins

They returned to Regina’s mill in silence. Henry felt the tension radiating off Little John and Will while Regina had a determined look in her eyes. She was going to rescue Robin, he knew. But had she still made a pricey agreement?

Regina pulled in front and they all climbed out. Will caught her hand. “Little John and I will put the horses away. You and Henry head on inside.”

“I can help with the horses,” Henry said. But at Will’s look, he shrank back. “But I think I’ll help Regina with supper instead.”

Little John nodded, clapping his shoulder. “Good lad. We’ll see you inside.”

Henry and Regina walked inside and she slumped into a seat. Taking the one next to her, Henry patted her shoulder. “Are you okay?”

“No,” she admitted softly. “I don’t know how I’ll manage without Robin. He was my rock.”

“You’re strong, just like my mom. You’ll save him,” Henry said, smiling.

Regina returned the smile, taking his hand. “Thank you, Henry. You are a wonderful boy.”

She wiped her eyes. “Okay, we need to eat. We have a journey to plan for. So, what do you want?”

“I think the better question is—what do you have?”

Regina nodded, looking around. “I think that’s a very good question. Let’s take a look.”

They found a few more vegetables in Regina’s gardens and she started to make another soup. “Hopefully we’ll have more to eat soon,” she said, sad. “Hopefully I’ll definitely get this old mill up and running. Flour can make a lot of things.”

“I imagine,” Henry said, getting an education in finding food when there weren’t any grocery stores. He glanced outside. “Should I get Little John and Will?”

Regina shook her head. “They’ll come in when they’re ready.”

“Are they mad at you?”

“Probably,” she admitted with a sigh. “But they’ll get over it. They always do.”

Henry tilted his head. “What’s so bad about Gold?”

“Honestly? A lot,” Regina replied. “But nothing for you to worry about.”

“Are you sure?”

She took his hand. “Trust me, Henry. We’re going to get Robin back and reunite you with your mothers.”

“But what if we don’t?”

“Don’t think like that,” she told him. “Always have hope. Robin taught me that.”

Henry smiled as they turned back to their meal, eating it in silence. After a little while, Little John and Will slipped in and served themselves. They sat at the table but didn’t break the quiet. Instead, all four just kept eating.

 

Henry spent the night on the floor. Regina had offered to let him sleep on the bed but he felt bad. She had already lost Robin and it seemed unfair to kick her out of it. He had argued that he was younger and didn’t mind the hard floor.

And he didn’t. He was so tired, he hardly noticed it as he fell asleep right away. It was such a deep sleep, he didn’t even dream.

Will shook him awake in the morning. “Come on, kid. You need to change and get ready for a journey.”

“Can I just get five more minutes?” Henry mumbled, rolling over.

Above him, Little John chuckled before needling Will: “He’s a lot like you. Got a kid we don’t know about?”

“Shut up you,” Will snapped back. He shook Henry again. “Sorry, kid, that’s all the extra time you get.”

Henry groaned and sat up, rubbing his eyes. “Fine. But can I get some fresh clothes?”

“Sure, kid. We have some for you.” Will held out a bundle to him. “There’s a storage room you can change in.”

Taking the clothes, Henry thanked him and hurried into the cold room. He changed quickly, putting on a long-sleeved linen shirt he had to tie at his neck and plain gray pants. Will had also gotten him some old boots and he pulled them on, hopping out to join the others for breakfast.

Regina looked him over and smiled. “Now you look like you’ve lived in Fairytale Land your whole life.”

“I wouldn’t go that far,” Henry said. “But I don’t feel like I stick out as much anymore.”

Will and Little John chuckled as they continued to pack bags Henry assumed was filled with supplies for their journey. He took a seat and looked up at Regina. “Where are we going?”

“To a place called Misthaven. It’s two days from here, by our reckoning. You prepared for that?”

Henry nodded. “I’ve always wanted to go on an adventure rather than just read about it.”

“Well, you’re going to get it,” Regina said with a smile. “Now, eat up. You’ll need your strength.”

 

Regina hitched the horses to the wagon again as Will helped Henry into the back. He climbed in after the boy while Little John sat up front with Regina. Their bags pillowed Henry as the wagon lurched forward and his stomach churned with excitement at the thought of an adventure.

“So, kid, tell me more about Maine,” Will said.

It was something to distract him, which Henry was grateful for. He shrugged. “Not much to say. I’ve hardly seen the rest of the state.”

“So tell me about your hometown.”

“Storybrooke?” Henry thought for a moment. “It’s small. A lot of people call it quaint. I’m not sure what that means though.”

Will chuckled. “Don’t know either. But do you think it fits?”

“I guess,” Henry replied. “I love living there though. My mom’s the mayor and has been for almost my entire life. So everyone knows me. It’s like everyone is my family.”

“Sounds nice,” Will replied. He glanced toward the front. “You said Regina looks like your mother. What about your father?”

“I don’t have one,” Henry replied. “My biological father died before I could track him down and my mother has never been married.”

“Oh. I was just wondering…”

“If my dad looked like Robin?” Henry asked. When Will nodded, Henry replied: “There’s a Robin back home but he’s with someone who looks like the witch, not my mom.”

Will looked surprised. “Wow.”

“Yeah, but my mom is in love with him. She just won’t do anything because he’s with Ms. Greene.”

“Does he love her?”

“Which one? My mother? Or Ms. Greene?”

Will shrugged. “Either. Both.”

“I don’t know,” Henry admitted. “I’d like to think he’s in love with my mom but he might be in love with Ms. Greene. It’s hard to tell.”

“It shouldn’t be,” Will replied. “If he loves one of them, it should be obvious.”

Henry leaned back, pondering Will’s words. Maybe Robin didn’t love either his mother or Ms. Greene. After all, it was obvious his mother loved Robin. Just as it was obvious Killian and Emma had feelings for each other. Perhaps he needed to accept that Robin was only ever going to be friend to the Mills family.

The cart began to slow up and Will frowned. “Regina? Is something wrong?”

“Water,” she replied. “We have to cross a river.”

“Is there a bridge?” Henry asked.

Regina shook her head. “Maybe there’s a ferry.”

“I’ll take a look.” Little John climbed out of the wagon. “You three wait here.”

He wandered off and Henry pulled himself toward the front. Kneeling, he leaned closer to Regina. “Do you think there’s a ferry?”

“I hope so. We need to get across the river.”

Will got out of the wagon to go get a better look at the river. Henry looked at Regina again. “Can you swim?”

“No. Can you?” Regina asked. He nodded and she sighed. “I believe Will and Little John can swim. You three will have to go on and leave me.”

Little John returned, shaking his head. “Nonsense, Regina. We’ve found a way across the river. There’s a man with a boat willing to ferry us across the river.”

“For how much?” she asked.

“He’s willing to negotiate. I want all of us there.” Little John glanced around. “Where’s Will?”

“Right here,” Will said, walking back to the wagon. “Where do we need to go?”

Little John climbed back into the wagon as did Will. “I’ll lead you there. Just follow my directions, Regina.”

“Okay.” She started to guide the horses in the direction Little John pointed. “What’s this fellow’s name?”

“Something Jones. I’ll warn you that he only has one hand,” Little John said. “He has a hook instead.”

That sounded familiar to Henry but he ignored it. It wasn’t possible, even in such a weird world as this.

Regina slowed the wagon as they approached a wooden cabin. Henry glanced over, finding a boat tied to a dock across from them. It looked big enough to fit the wagon but he was still a bit unsure if it would make it across the river. “Will that be safe?”

“Course it will, lad.” A tall man with dark hair and dressed in black approached the wagon. Henry blinked a few times as the man looked like Killian Jones from back home. Even now it still surprised him. But unlike his Killian, this one was missing his hand. Instead, he wore a hook.

The Killian lookalike smiled at him. “It may look old and rickety, but she is sea worthy, I promise you.”

“So you’ll take us across the river?” Will asked.

Killian nodded. “Aye. In exchange for a favor, of course.”

“Of course,” Will echoed, rolling his eyes. “What is that?”

“You let me come to see the Toymaker with you,” he said. “Someone dear to me was stolen as well and I want to ask for her back.”

Regina nodded. “Then you shall come with us.”

“Thank you.” He held out his hand to her. “People call me Captain Hook.”

Henry bit back his laugh. First there had been Robin Hood and then the Wicked Witch. Now he met Captain Hook. What other fairy tale characters were out there, waiting for him?

Regina shook Hook’s hand and introduced the others. “Now, how do we get the wagon onto your vessel?”

“Just sit back and I’ll help you in a few minutes.” Hook headed toward his boat as Will climbed back into the wagon.

He leaned forward. “Can we trust him?”

“I don’t think we have much of a choice,” Regina replied. “We need to get across the river.”

The captain waved to them. “All’s ready. Bring her aboard.”

“Here we go. If you have any doubts, now’s your time to get out,” Regina told them. No one moved. Smiling, Regina urged the horses toward the boat.

 

Once on the other side, Hook tied his boat to the dock before helping them get the wagon off. He climbed into the back, joining Will and Henry. “Right, now where to?” he asked.

Regina opened the map. “I’m not really familiar with this area of the forest. Are you, Captain?”

“Aye,” he said. “I’ve brought many a merchant over here. There’s a road not far from here that will lead us to a village. We should be able to get help there.”

“Then we’ll start there.” Regina folded the map and handed it to Little John. She took the reins and urged the horses forward.

Henry studied the captain. “So, who was stolen from you?”

“My wife, Emma,” he replied. “The witch took her because I refused to do her dirty work.”

“Emma?” Henry echoed.

Hook nodded. “Does the name mean something to you?”

“It’s my mom’s.”

“Where is she?”

Henry shrugged. “We were separated when I arrived here. I’m hoping the Toymaker will be able to help me find her and get us home.”

“Well, I wish you luck, lad.” Hook held out his good hand to shake Henry’s. “And until then, I’ll make sure no harm comes to you.”

“Why? You don’t know me.”

Hook nodded. “Aye, but you have a mother named Emma who no doubt wants you back in one piece. If I can’t save my Emma, at least I can give that Emma her boy back.”

“I can see the town. Is there an inn there?” Regina asked.

“Aye. I know the innkeeper so we can get a room there. The food there is serviceable too.”

Little John snorted. “That ain’t a ringing endorsement.”

“No, but it’s food and a warm bed. Can’t ask for much more.”

Will nodded. “That’s too true. Well, I’ve stayed in my share of horrible places. Can’t be any worse than them."

 

It wasn’t too bad. It wasn’t what Henry was used to staying in—places with a front desk, several rooms and amenities—but it was good for now. He figured it was better than sleeping in the back of the wagon.

The innkeeper set them up in the back, away from the other patrons, as they were traveling with a woman and her child. Regina didn’t correct his assumptions and Henry figured it was safer if people thought they were together. They huddled together at the table, looking over the map Gold had given them.

“If we take this road, we can avoid going through the mountains but it would take a day longer,” Hook said, tapping the map with his hook.

Regina nodded. “If it’s safer, than we can do that. I don’t want to chance the mountains.”

“Will we make it in time? To stop Robin from marrying the Witch?” Henry asked.

“I hope so,” Regina replied. “I don’t want him to stay with her another day.”

Hook nodded. “I want to get Emma back as soon as possible myself. Who knows what her captors are doing to her?”

“Don’t think like that,” John said. “It won’t do anyone any good.”

“Why don’t we turn in for the night? Get an early start in the morning?” Will suggested.

They agreed that was the best course of action except Hook, who wanted to have one more drink. Little John clapped his shoulder. “Don’t go getting yourself drunk. We need you sober.”

“Just one more, I promise,” Hook said. He raised his hand. “Good night.”

Up in the room, Will and Little John insisted on Regina and Henry taking the bed. It was a tight fit but he was grateful for her body heat as the blankets weren’t very warm. He laid there, staring at the ceiling until boredom got to him. “Regina? Are you awake?” he whispered.

“Yes,” she replied. “Can’t sleep either?”

He shook his head. “What if the Toymaker can’t help me get home? What will I do then?”

“We need to have hope. I will save Robin and you will get home.” Regina reached out and pulled him close for a hug. It reminded him of something his mother used to do and he started to cry.

Regina rocked him, hushing him but it made him cry all the more. “I’m reminding you of your mother, aren’t I?” she asked.

He nodded and she was quiet for some time. “You miss her.”

“She’s my mom,” Henry said, hiccupping. “And what if I never see her again?”

Regina kissed his forehead. “I believe you will see her again. But if you don’t, Robin and I will take you in. I know it won’t be the same, but you won’t be alone.”

“Thank you,” he whispered. “Good night, Regina.”

“Good night, Henry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now we add Hook to the mix! Will he help them reach the Toymaker in time? Or will they encounter problems? Is Zelena more of a threat than they may realize? 
> 
> I hope everyone is having a great holiday week. Christmas is so close! 
> 
> \--Mac


	5. Dangers

### Chapter 5: Dangers

Hook’s innkeeper friend was able to give them some advice on how to get to where the Toymaker supposedly was. Like Hook suspected, it was to stay clear of the mountains. “Evil resides there,” the innkeeper warned. “No one who goes up them ever comes back down. Just stick to this road and you’ll be fine.”

“Thank you.” Hook held out his hand, shaking his friend’s. “I hope we see you on our way back.”

The man nodded. “I’ll save a room for you.”

Everyone climbed into the wagon and Regina urged the horses forward. As they left the inn behind, Henry’s stomach started to do flips. “We will come back, right?” he asked Hook.

“Aye, lad.” Hook nodded as he patted Henry’s leg. “You see. We’ll be back here before we know it.”

Henry smiled. “And hopefully the Toymaker can give us everything we need.”

“He will. You’ll find a way home, Regina will get her thief back, I’ll get my Emma and those two…what do they get?” Hook asked, motioning to Will and Little John.

“Robin’s their friend and leader,” Henry explained. “They want him back as much as Regina.”

Hook nodded. “I see. Well, I’d be so lucky to have friends like that.”

“You could,” Henry said.

“Oh? And what makes you think that, lad?”

Henry motioned to the small group. “You can have us. We can be your friends.”

This seemed to catch Hook off guard. He glanced around the others and leaned forward. “You think so?”

“Yeah. They took me in and have been taking care of me. They’re a great group.”

Hook smiled. “Well, I’ll give them a chance if they give me one. We’ll see what happens after we find the Toymaker, yeah?”

 

The men in the back of the wagon dozed as it rolled down the road. Henry was in and out himself, though he became more conscious as the wagon slowed down at one point. Judging by the sun, he believed it was noon or so. He sat up to talk to Little John. “Are we having lunch?”

“Not yet,” he replied. “There seems to be a roadblock up ahead.”

Regina frowned. “I don’t like the looks of it.”

“Can we go around it?” Hook was awake and kneeling beside Henry now. “Or is it unavoidable?”

“It appears to be unavoidable. We’ll either have to turn back or…” she trailed off and Henry’s stomach tumbled.

“No. We’re not going through the mountain. It’s too dangerous, Regina,” Little John said.

She shook her head. “It’s the only way, though, John. This has seen to that.”

“Indeed,” Hook replied, rubbing his chin. “Awfully convenient, wouldn’t you say? Like someone wants us to go through the mountain.”

Henry’s sinking feeling grew worse. “You don’t think it’s the witch? That she’s somehow found out about our quest?”

“She does have spies everywhere,” Will said. “I say we go through it. How difficult can that be?”

Little John jumped down. “Come on, Will. Let’s go investigate and see if we can answer your question.”

Will hopped off the wagon as well. Henry leaned further over to watch as they approached the pile of logs blocking their path. The two men looked them over before nodding. Jogging back over, Little John called for Hook. “We’re going to need your help, mate. We think we can move the logs.”

“Are you serious?” Hook jumped off the wagon anyway. “Even if we can, won’t this take all day?”

“Not if we work together. Trust me,” Little John said. He looked up at Regina. “Why don’t you and Henry have lunch? We can eat later.”

Regina nodded. “I guess I could water the horses as well.”

“Sounds like a plan. We’ll all be done soon.” Little John smiled before heading back over to the roadblock.

She helped Henry down from the wagon and took the basket filled with food the innkeeper’s wife had packed for them. Handing it to Henry, she motioned toward a little creek. “Go set up over there. I’ll unhitch the horses and bring them over.”

Henry nodded, carrying the basket over to the creek bed. He laid down a blanket on the ground and dug through the basket to look at what was packed in there: some cold meats, some fruits and what appeared to be jerky. There was also a canister filled with cider.

“I’m not sure what to eat first,” he told Regina as she approached. “Everything looks so good.”

She chuckled. “I think you’re just hungry. But may I make a suggestion?”

“Of course.”

“Let’s have some of the fruit and cold meats. They won’t last as long as the jerky,” Regina advised.

Henry nodded and held out the canister. “Cider?”

They shared a small meal of meats, fruits and cider as they watched the men move the logs. Henry leaned closer to Regina. “Do you think it’s as easy as they say it is?”

“I don’t know,” Regina sighed. “And I’m scared this might not be our only problem on this trip.”

“You think Zelena will try to stop us again?”

“Of course. She wants to keep Robin.”

“But she doesn’t love him,” Henry replied.

She smiled sadly. “It’s not about him loving her. It’s about the people loving her so they won’t revolt.”

“Do you think it’ll work?”

“I don’t know. I just know I have to get Robin back.”

Will jogged over and Henry held up some meat for him to take. “Thank you. We’re almost done. Probably another hour, tops.”

“So we won’t be too far behind,” Regina calculated. She smiled. “Excellent. You lot won’t mind eating on the road, right?”

“Not if it helps us make up time. You two sit tight and we’ll be back soon.” Will did take two pieces of meat to give to Hook and John to help them get through the rest of the logs and jogged back to them.

“Do you think the Toymaker is real?” Henry asked.

Regina nodded. “Everyone here knows he is because we believe. Believing is very powerful around these parts.”

“So that’s why you keep telling me to believe I’ll see my mothers again? That I’ll go home?”

“Exactly,” she replied. “If you keep believing, it will happen.”

They lapsed into silence. Henry figured Regina was thinking about her Robin and his mind drifted back to his. Back to the day Henry and his mother met the new park ranger, the day Robin had moved to Storybrooke.

Mom had made lasagna and they brought it over to Robin’s small cottage, welcoming him to town. “I figured you would need some food until you got proper groceries and learned the local eateries.”

Robin laughed as he took the tray from her. “Well, who better to find out all that information from than the mayor herself? Care to join me?”

“We wouldn’t want to intrude,” she said, holding Henry close as she put her hand over her stomach. It was a nervous gesture, he had come to realize and he wondered why she was nervous now. Robin seemed pretty nice.

“You wouldn’t be intruding at all. After all, not every mayor personally welcomes new people to her town.” Robin smiled at her and Henry swore his mother blushed.

Regina tucked some hair behind her ear. “Well, Storybrooke isn’t like other towns. And if you’re sure we wouldn’t be an imposition…”

“I’m sure.” Robin motioned to a box labelled kitchen. “Henry, can you go open that and take out a few plates and silverware? Please?”

Together, they got the table set up and the lasagna heated up. Regina and Henry took turns telling Robin everything he needed to know about Storybrooke and he listened intently. When they were finished, Regina then turned to him. “What about you? What’s your story?”

“Me?” He shrugged. “Not much to tell. Born and raised in England, moved to the States chasing a girl, that didn’t work out but fell in love with the country so I decided to stay. And now I’m here, having dinner with you two.”

Mom smiled, shaking her head. “And people say I’m a closed book.”

“You? The mayor?” He tilted his head. “I find it hard to believe.”

“Well, you have to be careful what you share with the world as a mayor. Especially when you’re a mom. I have to protect me and my own first,” Mom replied, pulling Henry closer.

Robin’s smile softened as did his gaze. “Of course. Children should always come first.”

“Do you have any children?” she asked.

He shook his head. “Marriage and children have yet to be in the cards for me. But I would love to be a father one day. I love children.”

“That’s great, but can I point out one thing?” Henry asked. When the adults looked at him, waiting, he continued: “Robin’s from England. That means he knows every place in the Harry Potter books!”

Robin let out a belly laugh. “Well, J.K. Rowling made up a good number of places. But of the real ones she included, I do know a few.”

“Can you tell me about them?” Henry bounced in his seat, eager to learn more about one of his favorite fictional worlds.

“Sure,” Robin said, smiling at him. “I’d love to tell someone about England. But I will warn you, I will also require you to watch the Star Wars movies as well.”

Henry let out a gasp as he felt his excitement bubbling over. “You like Star Wars too?”

“Like it? I love it!” Robin eyes lit up and Henry was pretty sure he was the most excited of the two. “We’re going to have so much fun together, I can tell.”

Mom chuckled. “And I’m chopped liver, I guess?”

“Never, Mom,” Henry replied, laying his head on her shoulder.

Robin smiled as well. “Chopped liver usually doesn’t look so lovely.”

When his mother blushed again, Henry vowed to get his mother and Robin together. Too bad Zelena Greene entered the picture with a dinner of her own the next day, stealing Robin from the Mills Family before they could put up a fight.

Henry glanced up at Regina, watching as she pulled up blades of grass and ripped them up with a distant look in her eye. Mom didn’t put up a fight for Robin but she was fighting for her Robin. At least she should get a happy ending.

 

Once the roadblock was cleared, Regina hitched the horses back up to the wagon and they all climbed aboard again. Henry sat up front this time so that Little John could share a small meal with Will and Hook in the back. The road was smooth and the next half of their journey was uneventful.

Henry began humming a Christmas song and Regina smiled at him. “What’s that song?”

“Oh, it’s called Jingle Bells,” he said. “There’s a part about riding in a one-horse open sleigh. This kinda reminded me of it.”

“Then why don’t you sing it?” Regina suggested.

“You wouldn’t mind?”

“Nah,” Will said. “It’ll break the tedium.”

Everyone chuckled and Henry started to sing. After a few times, they started to pick up the words and soon it was a good old-fashioned singalong. They moved on from “Jingle Bells” to “Deck the Halls” and Henry never had any more fun on a trip.

“I wish you could come on all my road trips,” he said. “Mom’s great, but she’s not one for singalongs.”

“Which Mom are we talking about?” Hook asked. “Regina or Emma?”

“Regina,” Henry replied, though it sounded strange to use his mother’s given name. “Emma does like to do singalongs but I don’t go on many road trips with her.”

Hook opened his mouth but whatever he was about to say was cut off by a high-pitched squeal. Covering his eyes, Henry looked for the source as Regina stopped the wagon. Little John shook her. “What are you doing? We need to try and out run it.”

“You can’t outrun one of those bloody things. Everyone knows that,” Hook yelled. “We need to hide.”

Henry grimaced as another shriek echoed overhead. “What is that?”

“Your worst nightmare,” Hook answered.

A shadow covered the wagon and the horses began to buck anxiously. Regina tried to steady them as Henry looked up, a chill running through him. A figure hovered overhead, its wings outstretched as they kept it airborne. One more screech emitted from it before sweeping down to reveal it was a monkey.

He always hated the flying monkeys when he watched The Wizard of Oz with his mother. Whenever they came on the screen, he would bury his head in a pillow and wait until his mom told him it was okay to look again. Too bad a pillow wouldn’t protect him now. All he could do was screw his eyes shut and cower.

Someone hoisted him out of the wagon and placed him on the ground, giving him a little shake. When he opened his eyes. Will was crouched in front of him. “Run,” he told him.

“What if I get lost?”

“We’ll find you,” Will promised, giving him a little push. “Go!”

Henry ran away from the monkey Hook was fighting with his sword. Jumping over logs and nearly tripping over a rock, Henry ran until he found a little cave in which to hide. As he curled up inside it, he tried not to breathe so loudly and feared his beating heart would give him away.

When no monkey pursued him and the forest was silent, he let himself relax a bit. Now he just had to wait for one of the adults to find him so they could continue on their way to the Toymaker. It shouldn’t be too long, he figured.

 

The sunlight though began to fade and Henry felt himself nod off. When he opened his eyes again, it was dark and cold. He shivered, missing the warm blanket they had in the wagon. Why hadn’t Will thought to shove it into his arms?

His heart skipped a beat. What had happened to Will? Little John? Hook? Regina? Had the monkey got them or were they safe? Were they lost in the forest, cold and alone like him? How would they find each other again now?

A howl broke the silence of the night and sent his heart racing again. There were wolves by Storybrooke, but he was never outside when he heard them. He didn’t know how to fight one off. Nor did he have something to distract it, like they did in cartoons. What was he to do?

When another howl came from someplace closer, Henry contemplated running. But it was dark and he knew he couldn’t make it out in the cold. So his only option was to wait he guessed. Raising his knees to his chest, he wrapped his arms around them. “I want my mom,” he whispered.

“Is someone there?” a feminine voice called. “Show yourself!”

Henry crawled out of the cave and found a tall brunette standing in front of him, wearing a red cape and holding a torch. Looking at her face, he asked: “Ruby?”

“Name’s Red,” she replied. “What’s a child like you doing out here all alone? Where are your parents?”

“I’m trying to get back to them. I was with some friends but we were all separated by a flying monkey.”

Red tilted her head. “Are you Henry?”

“Yes.” He paused. “How do you know my name?”

“One of your friends is back at our cabin. I said I would come out to look for you. Come on, let’s get you some place warm.” She motioned with him to follow her.

Henry trudged along after her, wondering who was waiting for him at Red’s cabin. But she seemed determined to get home, so he stayed quiet and would just wait until they got to her house to see for himself.

 

The cabin was situated in the middle of the woods and it glowed with a welcoming warmth. Henry picked up his pace, eager to head inside and sit by a fire. Perhaps there was something to eat in there too as he was getting famished.

Red opened the door and before Henry stepped in, he heard Regina’s panicked voice: “Did you find him? Is he safe?”

“Yes, I did,” Red said, pulling Henry the rest of the way into the cabin.

Regina rushed him, hugging him. “I was so worried. Thank goodness, you’re all right. Wait, are you all right? Are you hurt?”

“No, I’m not hurt.” Henry hugged her back, imagining for a moment that she was his mother. “I’m just hungry.”

Someone else chuckled and he let go of Regina to find an older woman with gray hair standing over the fire. The woman stirred something in a large black pot. “Well, it’s a good thing this stew is ready. Why don’t you have a seat at the table?”

Henry sat down and Regina took the seat next to him. Red served them two bowls of the stew. “Granny’s the best cook in these woods. You’re in for a real treat,” she told them.

“Thank you,” Henry replied before putting a large spoonful in his mouth. Savory beef mixed with carrots and peas and he found himself wolfing down the rest of the stew. He half-expected Regina to scold him but when he glanced over, she was doing the same.

Granny approached the table, smiling at them. “I don’t know if my stew is just that good or if you two are just that hungry.”

“Both,” Henry and Regina said in union.

The older woman chuckled before turning to Red. “Make up the bed for our guests. Do you mind sleeping on the floor tonight?”

“No,” Regina said, putting down her bowl. “I don’t want to inconvenience you after you’ve been so kind to us.”

“Nonsense. I am not going to put you two on the floor with how tired you already appear to be. Red doesn’t mind. Do you, Red?”

The younger woman shook her head. “The furs are just as comfortable as the bed, trust me. And you two do need it more.”

Regina smiled at her. “Thank you so much.”

Full now, Henry frowned as he turned to her. “What happened to Will, Little John and Hook?”

“I don’t know. We scattered when the monkey attacked. I was able to get the horses and wagon back but they were gone.” Regina looked sad and worried.

Granny patted her hands. “I’m sure they’re fine and probably hunkered down for the night. You’ll find them in the morning.”

“I hope so,” Regina said.

“We have to believe,” Henry reminded her. “Right?”

She smiled at him, squeezing his hand. “Right. Thank you for reminding me of that, Henry.”

“Why don’t you two turn in now? It is getting late.” Granny smiled at them. “See you in the morning.”

Red showed them to a large bed built into the wall. Several furs covered the mattress. “There’s also a curtain you can pull down for privacy,” she told them. “Good night.”

Henry and Regina got comfortable on the bed. The mattress was a bit hard but the furs were nice and warm. After everything that had happened, Henry fell asleep right away.

 

When he awoke, he was curled into Regina’s side. It brought back memories of when he was little and would climb into his mother’s bed after a nightmare. She would hold him close and he woke again next to her. Maybe when he got back, she’s let him have a cuddle despite not being a little boy anymore.

Regina was still sound asleep so he crawled out of bed without waking her, placing the curtain back so she had some privacy. Pale rays of sunlight filled the cabin and Granny was awake, making breakfast already. She turned to him and smiled. “Good morning, Henry.”

“Morning, Granny. Can I help with anything?”

The woman chuckled. “I think I’ve got things…Well, you know what? I need more milk. Be a dear and go get some from the back, please?”

Henry nodded and bounded into the back room. A bottle of milk sat in a bucket of ice and he reached for it.

“Henry, don’t,” Red hissed. He looked up to find her tied in a corner to…Granny?

Tilting his head, he frowned. “What’s going on?”

“No time to answer. Don’t trust the Granny out there. You need to get away,” Red replied.

Henry frowned. “I can’t leave Regina.”

“She’d want you to be safe.” Red motioned to the back door. “Run away, Henry. Get to safety before she gets you.”

“Not without Regina.” Henry grabbed the bottle and raced back into the main room where the fake Granny was waiting.

She looked up, tapping her foot. “What took so long?”

“I had trouble picking it up,” Henry said. “Sorry.”

“That’s okay.” Her eyes were narrowed though and he knew she didn’t believe him. He was going to have to act fast if he was going to save Regina and himself from whoever this really was.

Swallowing, Henry inched toward the bed. “I’m going to wake Regina. She’s going to be hungry as well.”

“No need. Let her sleep,” fake Granny said.

“No, no. She should eat.”

“I said no!” Henry was frozen in place as Granny’s appearance melted away to reveal Zelena. She stalked toward him. “You couldn’t just leave well enough alone, now could you?”

Henry puffed out his chest. “We’re not leaving Robin in your clutches. We’re going to rescue him and stop you.”

Zelena chuckled. “Such big words. And how are you going to save Robin out here in the middle of the woods?”

“I’m not going to tell you.”

“Which means you have no plan. Just going on blind faith, I bet.” Zelena shook her head, tsking.

Henry frowned. “There’s nothing wrong with faith. Believing is magic in and of itself.”

“Oh, who taught you such sappy sentiments?” She stalked back toward him, pointing her finger in his face. “Let me tell you how the world works, kid. Belief doesn’t get you power. Power gets you more power. Align yourself with me and you’ll have all the power you’ll ever want.”

“I don’t want power. I want my moms!”

Zelena smiled. “I can give them to you.”

“I want them without anyone getting hurt.”

“Who says someone will get hurt?”

“Regina’s gotten hurt. Little John’s and Will’s gotten hurt. Granny and Red are hurt. You hurt people,” Henry told her.

Zelena lunged for him but collapsed as a chair broke over her head. Regina stood behind her, holding the legs as she glared at the witch. She glanced up at Henry. “Run.”

“Not without you.” He pulled on her hand and they headed out of the cabin.

She glanced over her shoulder. “What about Red and Granny?”

“We’ll hide out and wait for Zelena to pursue us. And then we’ll go back in to untie them,” Henry replied.

“Good plan. Come this way.” Regina tugged his hand and led him behind a large tree. They crouched down and she held Henry close as they waited for Zelena to pass them.

Minutes passed and nothing happened. Henry held his breath as Regina began rocking him—though he wasn’t sure if it was to soothe him or her. “You don’t…You don’t think she’d hurt them, do you?” he asked.

“You said it yourself. She hurts people.”

Guilt gnawed at him. “Maybe we should’ve helped them.”

“You stay here. I’m going to go check on them. I want you to count to hundred. If I don’t return by them, head in that direction.” Regina stood, pointing further into the woods. “There should be road there.”

“What about you?”

“Just find the Toymaker.” She kissed his cheek. “I have faith in you.”

Regina raced back to the cabin as Henry continued to sit behind the tree. He hugged his knees to his chest as he started to count to one hundred.

 

He counted to two hundred and yet Regina hadn’t returned. Fear clutched at him, rooting him to his place. Henry didn’t want to go on without her, without someone to guide him. But it seemed he had no choice.

So he hoisted himself to his feet and started to trudge in the direction Regina had pointed him. But he didn’t know how he was going to find the Toymaker. He had no horse, no map and no supplies.

All he had was faith.

But would it be enough?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry but I had some computer problems that ended up delaying this chapter. I’ve added a bit more about Robin and Regina back in the “real” world, I guess we could call it? I hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> I’m going to visit my sister for the rest of the week but I hope to be able to update at least once while there. If not, I hope everyone has a Happy New Year! 
> 
> \--Mac


	6. Betrayal

### Chapter 6: Betrayal

Henry had gotten lost in the woods that surrounded Storybrooke earlier in the year on a hike with his scout troop. They had taken a break for lunch when Henry saw a rabbit. He followed it, not too far—at least he didn’t think. But when he got back, the troop had moved on and no one seemed to notice he wasn’t with them.

Remembering the tips that had been drilled into him for years, Henry sat down on the rock and waited. Someone would have to realize soon that he wasn’t with them. Maybe Nicholas or his father, the scout master. Henry usually hung around them on these types of trips so they would have to realize he was missing. He would just stay put and any minute, someone would come back for him.

Minutes went by and then an hour, according to his watch. Henry remained on the rock, believing they would have to at least pass by him on their way back down. Then he’d be reunited and they could all go home.

Another hour passed, though, with still no sign of his troop. It was going to start to get dark soon and Henry believed it was getting colder. Staying in one spot was not helping so he decided to retrace his steps. If he got back to the cars, then he’d definitely know they couldn’t leave without him.

Henry started down the trail, figuring he’d go faster downhill. But after walking for several minutes, he came to a fork he hadn’t realized they had passed. He frowned, wishing he had paid more attention. With no sign, he chose to go right and hope for the best.

The sun began to set but Henry was no closer to the parking lot. He recognized nothing and had yet to pass a sign. With his heart racing and tears pricking his eyes, he feared he’d be lost forever and he’d never see his mother again.

Cold and hungry, Henry found a rock to sit down on. He pulled out his flashlight as well as some trail mix. There was also a notebook and a pen in there. Should he write a letter to his mother? Just in case?

What kind of thought was that for a ten years-old?

“Henry? Henry!” A familiar accented voice yelled through the trees. “Henry, are you out there?”

He popped up, shining his flashlight in the direction of the voice. “Robin? Is that you?”

“Henry?” A dark form carrying a bright light appeared on the trail and started to run toward him. “Henry!”

Robin engulfed him in a hug, holding him close. “Oh, thank god. We were worried sick about you.”

Tears running down his face, Henry clung to Robin and told him his entire tale. Robin sighed. “Sounds like there are a lot of improvements I need to make. But first, let’s get you back to your mother. She’s worried sick.”

Even though he was ten, Henry held Robin’s hand all the way back to the parking lot. He didn’t let go until he was safe in his mother’s arms. She ran her hand over him, checking for any injuries. “I’m fine, Mom. Just cold and hungry,” he said.

“Then I’ll take you to Granny’s for dinner,” she said before turning to Robin. “Would you like to join us? Consider it a thank you.”

He smiled. “I love to. I’ll meet you two there?”

Mom agreed and ushered Henry into her car before grabbing his chin. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Yes, Mom,” Henry replied before looking down. “I’m sorry I wandered off. I thought I hadn’t gone too far but when I got back, they were gone.”

“Well, you were wrong to walk away from the group but Mr. Tillman was responsible for you. He should’ve done a head count and make sure you were all present and accounted for. He’s going to get another earful tomorrow, trust me.”

Henry looked at her. “I was scared. I thought I’d never see you again.”

“Oh, Henry. Robin and I would’ve moved heaven and earth to find you. He was determined to scour the entire forest for you.”

“He seemed just as scared as you.”

Mom nodded. “He cares for you too, Henry. We’re his friends, after all.”

But as he sat in the booth with his mother and Robin, Henry felt almost like a family. Robin sat next to Mom, his arm brushing hers every so often as they ate and told stories. The fear Henry had felt was like a bad dream now that he was back with Robin and Mom, safe and sound.

He wished Robin would swoop in now and take him back to safety. Because the forest was scary and the road was nowhere in sight. Perhaps he had gotten lost again.

“I really, really need to find this road,” he said. Glancing at the sky, he yelled: “Can’t I get a little help? Please?”

A hand clamped over his mouth and he was dragged behind a tree. “Hush, lad. Do you want Zelena or her beauties to find you?”

“Hook?” Henry hissed once the hand was removed. “Is that you?”

“Aye.” He waved his hook to prove it was so.

Henry sagged in his arms, relieved. “Thank goodness. Do you know where Little John and Will went?”

“No.” Hook turned him around so they could face each other. “We went separate ways. You’re the first one I found of our group. Do you know where Regina went?”

“We found refuge with an elderly woman and her granddaughter last night. But this morning, Zelena found us. We ran but we couldn’t leave the others with Zelena. So Regina went back. When she didn’t return after a while, I did what she said to do—I continued on,” Henry explained.

Hook sighed. “Well, I guess we should go on and try to find the Toymaker. It’s our best chance to rescue everyone.”

“How are we going to find him though?”

“Well, I did manage to keep this.” Hook pulled a scroll from his satchel.

Henry’s eyes lit up. “The map! That’s great! Can you read it?”

“Of course,” Hook replied, unrolling the map. “I may be better on water but I can read a map, lad. Shall we?”

 

With Hook’s guidance, they were able to find the road again and continue walking along it. Henry still had some of the food, so they were able to share a small meal of jerky and dried fruit. They talked along the way and Henry finally got the courage to ask: “How did you lose your hand?”

“Ahh, now that’s a tale.” He held up his hook. “I lost it in a duel to the Crocodile.”

“There are crocodiles here?”

Hook laughed. “Not a crocodile, but the Crocodile. I believe some people call him Gold.”

“Gold? He’s the one who gave us that map. Little John and Will didn’t want to trust him,” Henry said.

“Clearly they were overruled.”

“Regina loves Robin. She’s doing everything she can to get him back.”

Hook nodded. “I can certainly understand that.”

“So why were you and Gold dueling?” Henry asked.

“Why any man duels another—over a woman,” Hook replied.

“Emma?”

Hook shook his head. “No, this was a woman I met before Emma. Her name was Milah and she had been married to the Crocodile. But he saw her more as a possession and would not let her go. We tried to run away but he found us. So I dueled for her. I lost.”

“And he took your hand?” Henry asked. After Hook nodded, he continued: “What about Milah? Did he take her back?”

Hook was silent and seemed to be swallowing tears. When next he spoke, his voice sounded broken. “It’s best not to speak of what he did to her. You’re still a child.”

“Oh.” Henry fell silent before looking up. “It’s getting dark.”

“You’re right. We should find some place to spend the night.” Hook seemed grateful for the change of topic.

Henry frowned. “Where though? We’re just stuck in the middle of the woods!”

“I have an idea.” He pulled a small container from his satchel. “I once did a favor for a pixie. She gave me this jar of pixie dust. If ever I need her, I just open it and it’ll summon her. It’s good until the dust is gone.”

“Cool! But why didn’t you use it to try and get your wife back?”

“I did,” Hook admitted. “But the witch is even stronger than a pixie.”

Henry fell silent, watching as the captain opened the jar. A small cloud of green dust rose up, hanging in the air as Hook capped it again. He blew the cloud toward the trees. “Find Tink,” he whispered.

They watched as the green cloud twisted around the trees before disappearing into the darkness. Henry turned to Hook. “How long will it take?”

“Not too long,” Hook replied. “She usually comes within minutes. Pixies are pretty fast.”

“Cool.” Henry turned back to the woods, watching the trees for any sign of the pixie.

It started as a soft glow that filled the entire woods. As the glow grew closer, it became smaller and smaller until a tiny green ball flew out of the trees. It came to a stop in front of Hook, hovering at eye level with him.

Hook smiled. “Tink, always a pleasure. I have a favor to ask of you.”

The ball fell to the floor, bursting into another cloud of green smoke. When it dissipated, a young woman with blonde hair stood in front of Hook. She wore a green dress made of leaves and a few were caught in her blonde curls. Tink reminded Henry of the Tink back home and he hoped she was as kind and creative as his friend.

She crossed her arms and glared at Hook. “What is it now?”

“We need some shelter for the night,” Hook said.

“Who is we?” Tink glanced around, her eyes and posture softening when she saw Henry. “Oh. Hello.”

Henry smiled and held out his hand. “I’m Henry. Nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you, too.” Tink shook his hand. “Can you excuse us for a moment?”

She pushed Hook down the road, just far enough so that all Henry could hear was the frantic buzz of their whispers but not what they were saying. He watched as Tink gestured to him and Hook raised his hand in a placating manner, remaining calm as he spoke to the pixie. Based on this, Henry guessed she was surprised to see him with a young boy and probably thought Hook did something wrong.

They seemed decided on something and they walked back over to Henry, Tink’s smile back on her face though not as sincere as before. “Well, let’s get you two shelter for night, hmm? Follow me.”

She walked off down the road and the two followed, Henry almost running to keep up. Hook glanced down at him before calling to Tink: “Slow down. The lad’s legs aren’t that long yet.”

“Oh. Sorry,” Tink said. She then stopped by a clearing. “This should be a good spot. Enough room and right by a little creek.”

“We’re not looking to make anything permanent,” Hook said.

Tink glared at him. “You’re still going to need water. So this is the perfect spot. Any more arguments?”

“No,” Henry and Hook both said. They left Tink to her work and Hook motioned for Henry to follow him.

“What are we doing?” Henry asked.

“Getting dinner,” Hook replied. “Can you fish?”

Henry hesitated. “But we don’t have a rod, hook or bait.”

“We have a hook.” He held up his hand. “Find a big stick and I have some laces we can use for string. There’s probably a worm around here as well. Come on.”

Henry’s mind drifted to the last fishing trip he had gone on before summer started up, out in the middle of Lake Storybrooke with Robin and his mother.

Henry held his fishing pole as he waited for a nibble. “How long do you think it’ll take?”

Robin shrugged. “It’s twilight, which is one of the good times to go fishing. We’ll probably get bites soon.”

“When else is it good to go fishing?”

“Early morning, right at dawn,” Robin said. “Think you could get up then?”

Mom chuckled. “This one? Absolutely not.”

“So fishing at twilight it is,” Robin replied, winking at Mom. She laughed as she turned back to her own pole. He studied her with a soft smile. “I never pictured you as much of an outdoorswoman.”

She shrugged. “I don’t really much have time for it now that I’m mayor. But Henry and I used to go camping all the time. Right, kid?”

“Yep,” Henry confirmed. “And she taught me how to ride a horse.”

Robin’s eyebrow went up. “A horse? Impressive.”

“Mom was an accomplished equestrian,” Henry boasted.

“How am I just finding out about this? After almost two years of friendship?” Robin turned to Regina, arms crossed.

She shrugged. “I’m not really one to boast.”

“That’s what I’m here for,” Henry chirped.

Robin shook his head. “You are an amazing woman, Regina Mills. Don’t hide that.”

Mom blushed and Henry beamed at the way only Robin could do that to her. He leaned closer to the man. “You should ask her about her science fair projects too.”

“I heard that, young man. I highly doubt Robin wants to hear all about those,” she replied.

“Why not? I want to know everything I can about you two,” he said, grabbing onto Henry’s shaking fishing pole. “Careful, Henry. Don’t want to lose your pole.”

Henry grabbed onto it and looked at Robin. “What do I do now?”

“You reel in the fish,” Mom said, helping him as he reeled in his line. A small fish wriggled on the other end and Robin grabbed it to bring into the boat.

Henry frowned. “What now? Are we…Are we going to kill it?”

“If you want dinner,” Robin said, removing the fish from the hook as it flopped on the bottom of the boat.

Horror filled Henry as he stared down at the poor fish struggling to breathe. “So…So we’ll go hungry if we don’t kill the fish?”

Robin looked up and his eyes softened as he shook his head. “Your mother and I both brought food, Henry. We don’t need to eat the fish. Do you want to throw it back?”

“Can we? Please?”

Nodding, Robin dropped the fish back into the water. He and Henry leaned over the edge, watching as the fish floundered for a bit before swimming away. Relief flooded through Henry and he looked up at his mother. “I don’t think I like fishing after all.”

“That’s okay,” Mom said, hugging him. “You don’t have to like everything. You like camping and that’s fine.”

Robin agreed, wrapping his arm around him as well. Henry felt both of them kiss his head and wondered if this what it felt like to have two parents. Robin then pulled in his own rod, turning to Mom. “Shall we call it a night then?”

She nodded, pulling in her rod. “I think there’s some food to be eaten and s’mores to be made.”

But when they got to the shore, Robin received a call from Zelena. She claimed she was sick and needed Robin to come home and tend to her. Robin’s response had been tense and disbelieving, as if he knew what Henry suspected—everything was fine with Zelena. She just didn’t like the fact he was spending the weekend with Regina. Zelena didn’t like him spending a lot of time with the Mills family.

In the end, he apologized and climbed into his truck to head back to Storybrooke. Mom continued the camping trip but even she seemed to be having less fun once Robin as gone.

“Henry?” Hook gave him a little shake. “You okay, lad?”

“Yes. I was just thinking…do we…do we have to go fishing?” Henry asked.

Hook frowned. “You have any ideas about what we’re going to eat if we don’t?”

“Can’t we ask Tinkerbell for food? I just…I just can’t…”

“Okay, lad. You can go ask Tink if she’ll make food for you. It’ll probably be best. We have a testy relationship,” Hook whispered the last part.

Henry tilted his head. “Why’s that?”

“Long story,” Hook replied, squeezing his shoulder. “Maybe I’ll tell you before the Toymaker gets you back home to Maine.”

They headed back up to where Tinkerbelle had made them a small log cabin. Smoke curled from the brick chimney and she crossed her arms as they approached. “No fish?”

“I can’t…I can’t kill a fish,” Henry admitted. “So I was hoping you could make something for us? Please?”

Her expression softened and she nodded. “Of course. Come on in. Do you like chicken?”

“I love chicken!” Henry followed her as Hook chuckled behind him.

 

Once they had eaten, Tinkerbell took in Hook and Henry. “Do you two need anything else before I go? Because I’m not going to appreciate being called back in the morning.”

“Could we have supplies? To last us until we get to the Toymaker?” Henry asked. “Please?”

Tinkerbell nodded, waving her hand so two packs appeared. “You’re about half a day away from where he is said to be. That should last you a week as I don’t know where you’re going back to. Anything else?”

“I think that’s it. Thanks, Tinkerbell,” Hook replied.

“Yeah, well, I did it for him.” She motioned to Henry. “And I better not hear from you for a while. Got it?”

He nodded. “Until we next meet. A long time from now, I promise.”

She rolled her eyes before shrinking back down to a ball of green light. It zoomed out of the cabin and Hook sat at the table again, continuing to eat his chicken. “So, after this, we’ll just go to bed?”

“I guess.” Henry glanced at his plate. “Hook, I’ve been wondering something. If the Toymaker is supposed to be so powerful, how come the Witch was able to takeover such a large part of Fairytale Lane?”

“Didn’t that lot tell you?”

“No.”

Hook sighed. “All right, pull up your chair and I’ll tell you the legend. But keep in mind I ain’t much of a storyteller.”

“That’s okay,” Henry said, scooting his chair closer. “I just want to know.”

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you,” Hook replied, putting down his fork. “Well, the Witch appeared about ten years or so just as I was coming of age. They say she came from another realm, one called Oz.”

“How did she get here?”

Hook shrugged. “How did you get here?”

“Car crash. When I woke up, I was here with Regina and Robin.”

“Right then. Well, they say Zelena came here in a twister that destroyed much of the forest in the west. She landed and immediately declared herself the ruler of that territory.”

“And the people just let her?”

“Not many people call the Western Forest home. And none with magical abilities. They had no choice but to give in.”

Henry leaned closer. “So how did she take over most of Fairytale Land?”

“Her magic, for the most part.”

“There are no other magic users here?” Henry asked, incredulous. “In a place called Fairytale Land?”

Hook shrugged. “It’s rare to find someone with a natural gift and then it takes years of studying. Most people don’t have the time, so they let their powers go unused.”

“Wow. If I had magic, I’d want to use it all the time,” Henry said.

The pirate laughed. “I guess some people think like that. But not enough to stand against the witch. She marched on, taking prisoners and turning them into her beauties—the flying monkeys.”

Henry felt his blood run cold. “Wait, those are people?”

“Unfortunately, yes. It’s also how she gets people to surrender—they don’t feel like fighting if it could mean harming someone they love.”

“She’s awful,” Henry said.

“Aye,” Hook agreed. “And so she managed to march into our main city, Mist Haven. The good prince and princess tried to put up a fight but they were powerless against her. She took their palace and its said she locked them up far away from each other.”

“Prince and princess? What are their names?”

“Prince Charming and Princess Snow White.” Hook studied the boy. “Have you heard of them?”

Henry nodded. “Is Snow White under a sleeping curse?”

“So the rumors say.”

“And Prince Charming can’t wake her with True Love’s Kiss,” Henry added.

“Right. So the Witch took over their palace and declared herself the ruler. So the people appealed to the Toymaker. He never came.”

“Then how do we have any hope of defeating the Witch?” Henry asked.

“Because it is said that she tricked him, knowing he was powerful enough to stop her. We free him and make sure she can’t deceive him again and he’ll defeat her.” Hook patted his hands. “There’s your bedtime story. Good night, Henry.”

Henry wasn’t comforted but headed toward one of the beds Tinkerbell had created for them. “Good night, Hook.”

 

Henry slept like the dead that night. No dreams accompanied his sleep and when he woke, he still felt groggy. Yawning, he stretched as he sat up. “Hook? Did Tinkerbell leave us anything to eat for breakfast?”

“Don’t worry about that. You won’t be dining here,” a cold voice replied.

Opening his eyes, Henry’s heart stopped when he saw Zelena standing in the middle of the cabin. He jumped out of bed and tried to back away from her. “What are you doing here?”

“You’re becoming quite the problem. So I’m squashing you.” She snapped her fingers. “Seize him.”

Two guards grabbed his arms as he struggled against them. “What did you do with Hook?” he asked her.

“Nothing,” she replied before turning to the open door. “Isn’t that right, Captain?”

Hook stepped into the cabin, looking guilty. “I’m sorry, lad. I had no choice.”

“What? What did you do?”

The captain didn’t answer Henry. Instead, he turned to Zelena. “And you’ll give me my wife? As promised?”

“Of course. Go back to your ship.” Zelena waved him away. With one last look at Henry, Hook left.

Zelena turned back to Henry as he tried not to panic. “As for you,” she said, “it’s time for you to pay another visit to my palace.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the next chapter! Looks like this is going past the holiday season again…oops. I mean…CHRISTMAS IS FOREVER! YAY! 
> 
> Ahem…I don’t see this being more than ten chapters, so things are going to pick up! Hold onto your hats. 
> 
> \--Mac


	7. Reunion

### Chapter 7: Reunion

Zelena used her magic to transport them back to her palace. Her guards held onto Henry as they spun around, causing his stomach to turn. When they landed, he leaned forward and threw up onto the dead grass that surrounded her palace.

The witch crinkled her nose. “Disgusting. Wash him off and then reunite him with his friends in the dungeon. I’m sure they’ll be happy to see him.”

Henry was jerked around by the guards, who stripped him of his shirt and put a clean one on him. It was a little too big for him and he noted the sleeves were too long. One of the guards frowned at him. “Be grateful we ain’t letting you sit in your own vomit. Now come on.”

The guards dragged him down into the dank and murky dungeons, tossing him into a barely lit room before slamming the door. “Who’s there?” Will called out.

“Will? Is Little John with you?” Henry asked, trying to see who else was in the room with him.

“Henry!” For a moment, he thought it was his mother but remembered where he was just as Regina emerged from the shadows. She engulfed Henry in a hug, holding him close. “I was so worried about you.”

He held her tight as well. “Zelena captured you?”

“Yes, when I went back to rescue Granny and Red,” she said.

“What about them?”

“We’re here too,” Red said. “Chained to the wall. I have no clue who I’m next to but he snores like a bear.”

“You growl in your sleep,” Little John shot back.

Regina let Henry go, rolling her eyes. “Behave or I will come over there and box your ears.”

“Box his ears?” Henry was confused. “What’s that?”

“You don’t want to know,” Will called out.

Everyone chuckled as Regina drew Henry closer. She ran her fingers through his hair. “How did she find you?”

“Hook,” Henry replied. “He betrayed me to get his wife back from the witch.”

Will and Little John swore, Regina barely able to cover his ears. She chided them before turning to Henry. “I’m so sorry.”

“It brought me back to all of you so it’s not too bad. But now we won’t find the Toymaker in time to rescue Robin,” Henry said.

Regina sighed. “I know,” she said softly. “We tried.”

“I’m sorry.” He hugged her again.

“It’s not your fault,” Little John said. “We all failed.”

 

_Eight-years-old Henry leaned out the open window of Robin’s truck, the spring air blowing through his hair. “This is so cool!” he exclaimed._

_Robin chuckled as he navigated down the dirt road. “But don’t tell your mother. She’ll kill me.”_

_“Mom wouldn’t do that. She likes you too much,” Henry replied. He pulled in his head and noticed that Robin had gone quiet with a soft smile on his face. “Robin?”_

_“Your mom really likes me?” he asked._

_Henry gave him his best “duh” face. “Why do you think we spend so much time with you? It’s certainly not in mom’s job description.”_

_Robin chuckled. “Job description?”_

_“That’s what she says.” Henry shrugged. “Why do you want to know if Mom likes you?”_

_“Just curious, that’s all,” Robin replied, eyes darting about._

_“Do you like like her?” Henry asked, leaning closer._

_Robin frowned. “Why don’t we move on?”_

_“You like like my mom!”_

_“Henry…” He sighed. “I’m dating Zelena…Ms. Green. We enjoy each other’s company and I like her.”_

_“More than you like Mom?”_

_“In a different way,” Robin said. Then softer: “A very, very different way.”_

_Henry frowned. “What does that mean?”_

_“It means…Well, it means that being an adult can be a very confusing thing.”_

_“Oh.” Henry looked out the window, pensive. “I don’t think I want to become an adult then.”_

_Robin chuckled as they hit a rough patch of road. Henry was jostled around as Robin tried to steady him. “Henry…Henry?”_

Henry popped up, disoriented. It took a few moments for him to remember he was in a dungeon and not the front of Robin’s truck back home in Storybrooke. A dim light shone through the darkness and he tried to get closer to it.

As he did so, he made a form—a man. Robin, he realized when he caught a glimpse of blond hair and beard. He was kneeling next to where Regina had curled up and was stroking her cheek as she slept.

“Robin?” he asked.

The man turned, frowning when he saw Henry. “You’re here too?”

“I was captured by Zelena hours after she got Regina,” he replied. “What are you doing down here?”

“I heard Regina was captured. I had to see it for myself.” He glanced at her, his hand stroking her hair now.

Regina squirmed before her eyes opened. She blinked them a few times. “Robin? Is that you? Or am I still dreaming?”

“I wish we both were,” he replied. “Because then you would be safe at home rather than in here.”

She sat up and threw her arms around him, holding him tight. “I couldn’t let you go through with this, Robin. I had to stop her.”

“Regina, I made this deal to keep you safe,” he told her. “So you could have your mill and have your life.”

“You’re my life. As long as I have you…” She trailed off, pressing her face against his neck.

He held her close, rocking her gently. “She was supposed to leave you alone. I’ve kept my side of the bargain.”

“You really expected her to keep up her end?” Will asked, scoffing.

Robin sighed. “Is Little John here too?”

“Yeah,” the man called out. “Nice to hear you, Robin.”

“You two were supposed to keep her safe! Not let her go on some mission and get captured by Zelena!”

Regina lifted her head. “I was going to do whatever it took to get you back, Robin. They came along to do just what you wanted—keep me safe.”

“And yet you are here,” he said.

“We were attack and scattered. Zelena was determined to capture us all to stop us.”

Robin sighed and Regina leaned against him again. He pulled Henry close as well and was silent for a long time.

Henry closed his eyes and pretended he was with his Robin and mother back home in Storybrooke. That they were camping together, as a family, and relaxing together after a long day of outdoor activities. He was safe and sound, with them where they belonged.

“What do we do now?” Regina asked, her voice soft.

“I’ll figure it out,” Robin replied, removing his arm from Henry’s shoulder.

Opening his eyes, Henry frowned at Robin. “How are you going to do that without making Zelena suspicious?”

“I don’t know,” he replied, “but I’ll figure that out as well. You all will be free soon enough.”

“And you’ll come with us?” Regina asked, hopeful.

Robin shook his head. “Regina…”

“No.” She grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer. “You owe her nothing. I don’t care what she’ll do but I am not leaving you here with her. You got it?”

Letting out a little laugh, Robin nodded. “Whatever milady wants.”

They shared a quick kiss before Robin stood, leaving his candle. “You lot need a little light. I’ll be back soon enough.”

He patted Henry’s shoulders before bidding farewell to Little John and Will. Regina pulled Henry close as they watched Robin leave the dungeons. She leaned down and whispered: “He’ll get us out. You’ll see.”

“Of course,” Henry replied, wondering how long it would take and if they would still be able to find the Toymaker.

Because even if Robin came with them, the Witch needed to be stopped for Fairytale Land’s sake.

 

Time didn’t exist in the dungeons without any way to mark it. Henry and the others kept themselves entertained by telling stories and singing songs. A guard came with their food while Henry was teaching the others “We Wish You a Merry Christmas.” It was a simple meal—watery soup, hard bread and warm water.

Henry made a face. “This is awful.”

“We’re lucky they’re feeding us at all,” Regina replied. “Dip your bread in the soup. It kinda helps.”

“Not much,” Will muttered.

Henry chuckled as he dipped a piece of bread in the soup, popping it into his mouth. Regina was right that it helped in that it made the bread easier to chew. But it didn’t improve the taste, so Will was right as well. He hoped Robin came through and that this was their only meal in Zelena’s palace.

“You maggots done with your meal yet?” a guard asked, coming down the stone stairs. His torch illuminated them and they flinched from the bright light.

Will answered: “You just brought it. We’re expected to eat in only a few minutes?”

“Fine,” the guard sighed. “I’ll give you a little more time. But next time I’m taking it, whether you’re done or not.”

He turned around, taking the light with him. It had been in the room long enough that Henry’s eyes had to readjust to the darkness. “This sucks,” he said.

“I know,” Regina replied. “When this is all over, I am never breaking the law ever again.”

“Me neither,” Henry agreed.

Everyone chuckled. “I think you have a better chance than Regina,” Little John said. “You won’t be married to a thief.”

Regina sighed. “Good point.”

“I told you I was giving that up,” Robin said, descending the stairs again. “I meant it, Regina.”

She smiled at him. “I know you did. But I also know you. You love the thrill of the steal and helping people too much. And I’m okay with that. I love you for you.”

“Remind me when we get out of here to kiss you.” Robin squeezed her hand, before removing her shackles.

“You’re coming?” she asked, watching as he picked the lock on Henry’s shackles.

As the chains fell away, Robin patted Henry’s cheek before turning to Regina. “I am. It’ll be easier than you guys knocking me out and trying to carry me out, right?”

“We do have Little John,” Will pointed out as Robin let him go. “I think we could’ve made it.”

Robin made quick work of the shackles, freeing the other three people in the dungeon easily. He picked up his candle again and motioned for them to follow him. “Try to stay close, okay?”

“Henry, take my hand,” Regina said and her hand groped for his. Henry grasped it and they followed Robin up the stone stairs.

They entered into a dank hallway but it was lit by several torches. Robin led them past a door and a dirty hand shot out between the bars. “Help me,” a hoarse voice croaked. “Please.”

Everyone stopped, looking at Robin. He in turn looked at Regina, a silent conversation seeming to pass through them. After a few seconds, she gave him a nod and he darted forward, picking the lock of the door.

A woman tumbled out of the cell, wearing brown rags and trying to push back her dingy, stringy hair. Green eyes took them in and Henry stopped breathing. “Mom?” he asked in a strangled voice.

She shook her head. “I don’t have any children. My name is Emma. My husband owns a ship and goes by the name Hook.”

“We know,” they replied, voices flat.

Emma winced. “What did he do?”

“Betrayed us to the Wicked Witch,” Will replied.

“She promised to let you go,” Henry added. “When she took me, she told Hook you were waiting on his boat for him.”

She sighed. “Clearly, I’m not. Get me out of here and I promise to give him a good thrashing for you.”

“Follow me,” Robin said, taking Regina’s hand again. “We have to move quickly as we don’t have much time. Come on.”

He led them further through the dungeons, heading down another staircase. They tried to be as quiet as possible though Henry had a thousand questions he wanted to ask Robin. Why were they heading in this direction? Was he really Robin? Or was this another trap, another deception?

Robin opened a door, fresh air blowing past Henry’s face. He turned to his friends. “Here we are. We just have to cross the courtyard and we’ll be home free.”

“Home free? We still have to contend with Zelena’s beauties,” Will noted. “Are you really Robin or have we just followed Zelena to our deaths?”

“Fair question,” Robin replied, tossing some weapons at Will and Little John. “You’re just going to have to chance it for now.”

He then turned to Emma. “Can you fight?”

“Yes,” she replied. “I prefer a sword.”

Robin handed her one before giving Regina a spare bow. “There aren’t enough arrows so we’ll have to share.”

“Like usual,” she replied with a smile.

He kissed her quickly before glancing out into the courtyard. “So far, the coast is clear. We need to go now.”

They darted out, Henry keeping close to Regina and Robin. Both held their bows at the ready, eyes raised upward.

It was dark out and the courtyard was lit by several torches. Robin tried to keep them toward the shadows, to give them some sort of cover. There were no guards about and Henry’s uneasy feeling grew. Everything was going too well.

“THE PRISONERS HAVE ESCAPED!” a voice echoed throughout the courtyard.

They froze, looking to Robin. His blue eyes scanned the area and he nodded. “Run. And don’t look back. Got it?”

Regina dropped her arrow to take Henry’s hand, holding it tight. “I’m not going to lose you again.”

He squeezed it as they bolted across the courtyard, Regina using her free hand to hold her skirt above her knees. They stayed close to Robin with Little John on their heels. Screeches echoed from the towers and Henry’s stomach turned, knowing the beauties were going to descend. One encounter with them was one too many.

“I see the wagon,” Will shouted over the din of yelling guards and screeching creatures. “Should we take it?”

“It seems too easy,” Regina shouted back.

Robin frowned. “We have no choice. Make for the wagon!”

With a tug on Henry’s hand, Regina guided them toward the wagon, which was hitched. There were barrels in the back and Henry guessed the guards had used it to carry supplies. Regina helped him up into the front seat before taking the reins. Emma swung up to sit on his other side while the men positioned themselves in the back, letting loose their arrows as guards tried to surround them. Granny also had a crossbow and was just as formidable a foe.

“Go,” Red said as she knelt behind them. “This is our best chance.”

Regina urged the horses forward and they cantered toward the gate. Guards called for it to be closed but they managed to pass through the doors as arrows flew past them. Emma threw herself over Henry, protecting him from the weapons as Regina tried to find them some cover.

The wagon stopped and Emma let him sit up. “Are we…Are we safe?” he asked.

“I think so,” Regina said. “If Zelena doesn’t come after us. I’m surprised she didn’t try to stop us.”

“She was away from the palace. That’s why I wanted to break out now.” Robin leaned forward, kissing Regina.

Henry smiled at the sight, especially at the satisfied smile both had when they broke the kiss. But Emma had other thoughts. “I hate to break up the love fest,” she said, “but we need to get to safety.”

“Right. I know a place where we can hide out. They won’t ask too many questions and we can figure out our next move,” Red said.

They agreed and Regina snapped the reins, urging the horses into a trot as Red gave her directions to the hideout.

 

“You took a big risk coming here,” the man said as he let them in. “And you could put my patients at risk.”

Henry took him in and frowned. “You look like someone I know—Dr. Whale.”

“Name’s Frankenstein,” the man replied, holding out his hand. “Victor Frankenstein. And I’m a doctor as well.”

Robin held out his hand. “Robin Hood. And we thank you for taking this risk for us. I promise to return your kindness.”

“I am returning your kindness,” Frankenstein replied. “You left some gold at my door one night that helped buy some much needed medicines. I am in your debt.”

“Then we can stay the night and plan our next move?” Robin asked.

Frankenstein nodded. “Follow me. I know where I can hide you.”

He led them to the very back of his house, to a large room filled with beds. “It’s usually where I keep patients who have no one to take care of them,” he explained. “You can use it for now. I doubt my only patient would mind.”

They glanced toward the bed he indicated where a still form with dark hair lay under a white sheet. A silver hook sat on a nightstand next to the bed and Emma gasped. “Killian!”

“Hook?” Henry asked, looking up at Regina. “How did he get here?”

She shrugged and glanced at Frankenstein for the answer as Emma raced to her husband’s bedside. The doctor sighed. “I found him outside my door, bruised and beaten. I think Zelena got to him, though I’m not sure what he did to deserve that.”

“How bad is it?” Emma asked, taking his stump in her hands. She rubbed circles on it.

Frankenstein smiled at her. “He has some healing yet to do but he will make a full recovery. He’ll probably be sore for a few weeks, though.”

“He must’ve gone after Zelena after he realized she hadn’t released Emma like she had agreed to do. And she did that,” Robin suggested, frowning as he pulled Regina closer to him.

Henry leaned against them, comforted when Robin’s strong arm wrapped around him. “What will she do to us?”

“Don’t worry,” Robin assured him. “I will protect you and Regina. Even if I have to lay down my life.”

She turned in his arms, covering his mouth with her hand. “Don’t you dare speak like that. I will not lose you,” she hissed.

Frankenstein cleared his throat. “I’ll go fill a basin for you all to wash up and see if I can scare up some clean clothes.”

“Thank you so much,” Regina said. “You are too kind.”

With a smile, Frankenstein left the room. Regina approached Emma, placing a hand on her shoulder. “Do you want to go first?”

“What?” Emma jerked and blinked a few times. “Oh, I…I guess so. I just don’t want to leave him.”

“I understand. I will sit with him while you get cleaned up.”

Tears filled Emma’s eyes. “You will? Even after he betrayed you?”

“I’m a woman in love too. Go. He’ll be in good hands.” Regina helped Emma stand and took her seat, watching over Hook.

Once Emma left the room, Robin walked over to Regina and placed his hand on her shoulder. She leaned against him and they stayed together, bringing a smile to Henry. He turned to Will. “They’ll make it, right?”

“By the sheer force of their combined wills, yeah,” Little John replied, claiming his bed.

Henry nodded as he looked back at them. “Good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, I haven’t forgotten this story! There are a few more chapters to go, so sit tight! 
> 
> Robin and Regina have been reunited! But will Zelena let them have some peace?
> 
> (I’m sure you all know the answer to that)
> 
> On a slightly personal note, I also write my own stories besides my fanfiction. And I’ve finally decided to start posting it. If you like my fanfiction, perhaps you’ll give it a look? I’ve posted it on Wattpad. Look for GraceMackenzieNess. If you do give it a read, thank you in advance!
> 
> \--Mac


	8. I Believe

### Chapter 8: I Believe

_The wedding march played and everyone in the church stood. Storybrooke didn’t have a very big one since it was small town and so with everyone packed inside, it was very crowded. Henry had to stand on his tiptoes to see who the bride was coming down the aisle._

_He found an opening between two wedding goers and crouched down to look through it. A tall woman in a tight white dress walked down the aisle, clutching a bouquet of roses. He was too far down to see her face, though. Frowning, he straightened up and turned to the altar._

_Everyone sat down but Henry stayed standing. No one seemed to notice. He stared at the bride and groom as they held hands and smiled at each other._

_Robin and Zelena._

_This was a nightmare._

_“Does anyone have any objection to these two joining together in holy matrimony?” the priest asked, looking up from his big red book._

_“I do!” Henry raised his hand, jumping up and down. “I object! Robin should be marrying my mom, not her.”_

_No one paid him any attention. He looked around but didn’t even see his mother. Where was she? If he got her to go up there, Robin would reconsider. Robin would know he’d rather spend the rest of his life with her, with them._

_“Do you Zelena take Robin to be your lawful wedded husband…” the priest started._

_“No!” Henry climbed out of the pew and darted down the aisle. “Don’t do it!”_

_Zelena beamed. “I do.”_

_“And do you, Robin, take Zelena to be your lawful wedded wife…”_

_Henry tugged on Robin’s arm but he continued to be ignored. “Please don’t do this, Robin. Please.”_

_“I do,” Robin said, breaking Henry’s heart._

_“No…”_

_The priest continued: “Then by the power vested in me by the State of Maine, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.”_

_As Robin leaned in, Henry let out a yell and blacked out…_

Henry sat up, drenched in sweat and panting. The room was still dark and he had to blink a few times to adjust his eyes. Next to him, Robin and Regina slept in the same bed. It was narrow but he held her close, allowing them to fit together. His head was buried in her hair and she had a soft smile on her face. Seeing them together made Henry smile.

Turning his head, Will slept in the other bed and Little John in the bed across the way. Red and Granny had put up a curtain around their beds, but he assumed they were asleep as well. Hook was still sound asleep, Emma curled up on his chest. But she raised her head, frowning. “Henry? Are you okay?”

“Bad dream,” he replied. “Why aren’t you asleep?”

She motioned toward Hook. “I’m just catching cat naps. I won’t sleep until I know he’s

fine.”

“Oh.” Henry slipped from the bed and approached hers. “I don’t want to go back to sleep just yet. Can I sit with you?”

“Of course. Company seems nice right now.” Emma sat up, putting Hook’s head on her lap as she ran her fingers through his hair.

Henry took the seat next to the bed. “How did you two meet?”

She smiled. “I needed passage across the river and he agreed to take me. When I told him I didn’t have any money, he said I could repay him with a kiss.”

“Did you?”

“I slugged him,” she replied. “He still took me across.”

Henry chuckled. “Then how did you end up married to him?”

“He showed up with flowers about two days later, his eye still bruised. He apologized and then asked if he could court me properly. I took the flowers but slammed the door in his face.

“That didn’t deter him. He just kept showing up, day after day, and made no other move than to just be my friend,” Emma continued. “And I admit that my feelings started to change for him. I looked forward to seeing him and talking with him.”

“And you fell in love with him?”

Emma nodded. “Over time, though I didn’t realize it until a friend of mine told me. And still I hesitated until she told me to just go for it or I’ll regret it. Sometimes we need someone to give us permission so we can accept our feelings.”

Henry grew pensive. Was that all Mom needed back home? Someone to give her permission to confess her true feelings to Robin? And if so, would she accept it from Henry? Or would it have to come from someone else?

Looking down at Hook, Emma smiled. “I know he’s not a perfect man. There’s still a lot of pirate in him but I love that about him as well. And underneath it all, he has a good heart. I know that’s hard to believe since he betrayed you but…”

“No, I get it,” Henry replied, because he did. “Hook loves you and you do anything for you the ones you love. My moms taught me that.”

Emma smiled at him. “Your moms sound like amazing women. And not just because one supposedly looks like me.”

She and Henry shared a laugh before she grew quiet. “What does your other mother look like?”

“Exactly like Regina,” he replied. “Her name is the same too. And there’s a Robin in our life as well.”

“Strange,” Emma said. She then looked down at Hook. “Do you know someone who looks like Hook?”

Henry nodded. “His name is Killian too and he’s crazy for my mom, the one who looks like you. She likes him too but I just got her to see it.”

“I hope they’re as happy as Hook and I are,” Emma replied before yawning. “I think I’m going to get some sleep. Are you okay to go back to bed?”

“Yeah, I think so. Good night, Emma.” Henry stood, heading back over to his bed. He took one more look at Robin and Regina, still wrapped up in each other, and smiled.

Maybe there was still hope for his mother and Robin back home. He just had to figure out how to do it.

 

The next morning, Frankenstein brought them all clothes to change into. “These have been donated by the people of the village over the years,” he told them.

“Thank you so much,” Regina replied. “Your continued generosity means a lot to us.”

Will held up a shirt. “Yeah, yeah. No one died in these clothes, right?”

“Will!” Robin hissed at his friend.

Frankenstein chuckled though. “I understand. To my knowledge, no one died in them. But I can’t guarantee anything.”

“Thank you. It doesn’t matter.” Regina glared at Will, who rolled his eyes as he headed off to change.

Robin clapped Henry’s shoulder. “Why don’t you come with us and we’ll give the women some privacy, okay?”

“Okay.” Henry followed him into the next room, where Will was already changing.

Will looked up and motioned to the tub with his head. “There’s some water. It’s not warm but it’s not too cold.”

“Thanks, Will,” Robin replied, cupping his hands and splashing some water on his face. “I can’t wait to get back so Regina can give me a good shave.”

“Amongst other things,” Will muttered, smiling.

Robin gave him a look. “There’s a child present.”

Henry shrugged, changing into the clothes Frankenstein gave him. The shirt was a better fit than the one the guards gave him and he sighed in relief as he turned to the others. “Now what?”

Robin straightened his shirt. “We get Regina and go back to the mill. We can send Granny and Red back to their cabin before rounding up the other Merry Men and bracing ourselves for whatever Zelena throws at us.”

“What about Emma and Hook?”

“Hook is in no condition to be moved,” Robin said. “He needs to stay here so Frankenstein can tend to him. And Emma won’t leave him. I’m sure the doctor will keep them safe.”

Henry nodded. “I hope so.”

“Even after he betrayed us?” Will asked.

“Doesn’t mean he deserves to be at the mercy of the witch,” Henry replied.

Robin squeezed his shoulder. “You could learn something from Henry, Will.”

“You men done yet?” Regina poked her head into the room, looking at them. “We are trying to beat a witch here.”

“Of course, love. We’re ready if you are.” Robin guided Henry back into the bedroom, Will and Little John following.

Frankenstein was still waiting for them. “Your wagon is ready to go and your horses are hitched. Good luck.”

“Thank you.” Robin held out his hand. “We will remember your kindness.”

“I told you. I was just repaying yours.” Frankenstein shook his hand.

Robin took Regina’s hand, lacing their fingers together. “Let’s go home.”

 

Once again, Regina drove the wagon while Henry sat up front with Red. Granny stayed in the back with the men, insisting she was just as deadly as them with a crossbow. Robin smiled. “I have no doubt, ma’am.”

“Don’t ma’am me,” she told him. “You can call me Granny like everyone else. Got it?”

He nodded before turning to Regina. “Let’s head out, my love.”

She urged the horses forward and headed toward the nearby town. “Stay low,” she told Robin. “No doubt they’ll recognize you.”

“You think?” Robin asked.

Little John shoved him down. “I recognize this town, man. We’ve been here before. So do what Regina says.”

Robin laid down and Will threw a blanket over him. Henry frowned. “You think someone in town would turn in Robin?”

“You never know,” Regina replied. “And Zelena could force someone to do something they don’t want to do. Now hush. We don’t want to draw attention.”

Henry nodded and watched as they passed through the town. It was a small village, filled with crude houses made of wood and straw. One overturned candle looked like it could take out the entire place. Townsfolk walked the dirt roads, going about their daily lives. He saw women making cloth and a few pounding a stick in a barrel. Frowning, he leaned closer to Red. “What are they doing?”

“They’re making butter,” Red said. “How does your mom get her butter?”

“She buys it.”

“Oh.” Red lapsed into silence as Henry watched a boy about his age herding some sheep through town. He was glad to live in Storybrooke. All his chores seemed easy now.

Regina groaned as she started to slow the horses. “We have company. Zelena’s guards are on the road.”

“Oh no. There’s no way we can get past them,” Will replied.

“Then let me up,” Robin said, voice muffled. “I can help fight them.”

Little John shook his head. “No. You stay down. We won’t let that witch get her green hands on you again.”

“Halt!” the guard yelled up, gloved hand raised. He wore a black helmet and all Henry could see was his cold eyes.

Regina stopped the wagon, glaring at him. “We need to pass. We are needed in a distant village and time is of the essence.”

“Nice try,” he replied, grabbing her arm. “But I know you are the escaped prisoners. I am seizing this wagon and placing all of you under arrest.”

“Let her go.” Robin popped up, arrow nocked in his bow and pointed at the guard. He glared at the man.

Red grabbed Henry and pushed him down. “Run. See if you can get to the Merry Men. We’re going to need back up.”

He tried to blend in with the frightened villagers as they scurried to safety in their houses or nearby establishments. Weaving through them, he aimed to get out of the village and head to the woods. Hopefully, the Merry Men would be easy to round up and he’d be able to get help quickly.

The man in front of him stopped short and Henry crashed into him. He landed on his rear end in the dirt, a dull pain throbbing in his lower back. Looking up, Henry started to apologize. “Are you hurt? I’m so sorry.”

But there was no answer. Frowning, Henry stood on his tiptoes and waved his hand in front of the man’s eyes. Nothing happened.

He looked around and saw that everyone had stopped. Some were frozen as they ran and one woman looked like she was falling. Chickens hovered over the ground, their wings outstretched. “What’s going on?”

“I have magic,” Zelena said, walking through the people turned statues. “I used it to freeze everyone but my prisoners.”

Henry tried to run away but she grabbed his arm. “Oh no you don’t. You’re coming with me.”

She dragged him over to where her guards held the others. Two brought a struggling Robin to Zelena, who shook her head. “You ran with her. You broke our agreement.”

“You broke it first,” he said, glaring at her. “I found Regina in your dungeons. You hurt her.”

“I didn’t hurt her.”

“Fine. You still went after her.”

Zelena frowned. “She was going to interfere. I had to stop her.”

“No,” Robin replied. “You didn’t.”

“Why do you keep defending her?”

“Because I love her.” Robin looked right in Zelena’s eyes. “Nothing you do can change that.”

Zelena smiled a cruel one at him. “That sounds like a challenge. I like challenges.”

Henry’s heart stopped and his blood froze as Zelena plunged her hand into Robin’s chest. From behind him, Regina struggled against the guard holding her as a frantic look came to her brown eyes. “No!”

When Zelena pulled her hand out, Robin’s beating heart was in her hand. It glowed red and Robin seemed to be in a trance without it. Henry was just surprised he wasn’t dead.

“Let’s give you a change of heart,” Zelena said, bringing the organ close to her mouth. “You will forget all about your love for Regina. You will forget about her. Instead, you will love me and want only me.”

Robin shuddered and when he stopped, his eyes softened and the smile he usually directed at Regina grew as he took in Zelena. “My love,” he said.

“NO!” Henry struggled against Zelena’s hold, pulling away. “What did you do to him?”

“I made him love me. Now, he’ll do whatever I say,” Zelena replied, smiling.

Henry looked between Robin and Zelena. “You’re controlling him? That’s not love!”

“Shut up! You’re just a child,” she snapped. “What do you know about love?”

“More than you!” Henry put his hands on his hips as he glared her down.

Zelena laughed before raising Robin’s heart to her lips again. “My darling, kill Regina.”

“Yes, my love.” Robin turned and walked toward Regina, who stared at him with fearful brown eyes.

Her knees gave out and she would’ve fallen to the ground if not for the black knights. “Please, Robin. Don’t do this. Remember yourself!”

“Let her go,” Robin told the guards. “I’ll handle her.”

They released Regina, who fell to her knees as she sobbed. “No, Robin. I love you. Please don’t do this.”

“Darling, choke the life out of her,” Zelena called out. “I want to watch the light drain from her eyes.”

Henry darted forward and she grabbed his arm. “Good. I want you to watch this as well. Give you a good education on love.”

Zelena dragged him closer to Robin as he placed his hands around Regina’s neck. She looked up at him, sad. “I forgive you, Robin. I know this isn’t you.”

“Silence,” Zelena snapped. “Robin, squeeze.”

Robin’s hands tightened on her neck and hers flew up to try to pry them off. Her mouth opened in attempt to take in air but it was futile. Panic filled her eyes as did tears.

Henry’s stomach revolted and he believed he was going to throw up again. Closing his eyes, he turned away. Zelena tugged on his arm. “Don’t be a chicken, boy. Watch.”

“No,” he said. “You’re awful.”

“I prefer wicked,” she said with a chuckle.

He kept his eyes closed, listening as Will and Little John now pleaded with Robin to let Regina go. To not let her die. Zelena began to laugh and his heart stopped at the thought Regina was really going to lose her life.

 _Please, Toymaker, we need you,_ Henry thought. _I believe in you. I believe that you are real and that you can save Regina. Please, please come._

He heard a gasp and then someone coughing. Zelena released him as she roared: “Why did you stop? Finish her!”

Opening his eyes, he saw Regina collapsed on the ground on all fours. She was coughing and sputtering, taking in large gulps of air. Robin stood off to the side, staring at his hands in horror. “What…What did I nearly do?”

“You were supposed to kill her. Finish her!” Zelena yelled.

Robin glared at her, anger darkening his blue eyes. “Never. You’ll have to kill me first!”

“That can be arranged.” Zelena lifted her hand, only to find Robin’s heart wasn’t still in it. “Where did it go?”

“Looking for this?” A man walked toward the group. He was a young man, not much older than Emma, with bright brown eyes and dark curly hair. His skin was darker than any Henry had seen in Fairytale Land and he wore dark blue robes. In his hand was Robin’s beating heart.

Zelena scowled. “How did you get that?”

“Magic,” the man said. “You are familiar with that, right?”

“I’m sure you know the answer to that. Now give me back that heart. It’s mine,” Zelena ordered.

He shook his head. “Pretty sure it’s not. So I’m just going to return it to its proper owner.”

Walking over to Robin, he plunged heart back in. Robin gasped, watching as the man removed his arm. “Thank you,” he said.

“You’re welcome,” the man replied. “Why don’t you go comfort your love?”

Robin hesitated. “I almost killed her. She doesn’t want me touching her.”

“Robin,” she croaked, kneeling as she reached her arms toward him. “It’s okay. You weren’t in control. I forgive you, remember?”

“I don’t deserve it.” He fell to his knees, though, pulling her into his arms. Robin rocked her as she held onto him.

The man turned toward Zelena. “Now, at last I can banish you from my lands.”

“Your lands?” she asked. “Who are you?”

Henry realized it first and hope spread through him, tingling in every inch of his body. Beaming, he looked up at Zelena and said: “He’s the Toymaker.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the next chapter. Looks like the story is going into February. Oops. Christmas is never going to end! 
> 
> Thanks to everyone who has supported this story! You all rock!
> 
> \--Mac


	9. The Rescue

### Chapter 9: The Rescue

Silence filled the village, as those who were not frozen were too stunned to say anything. They stared at the young man standing in their midst, smiling as if it were his birthday. Or Christmas.

His smile began to dim as he looked around and he tilted his head. “I expected a little more fanfare.”

“Oh my gods,” Will said. “He’s actually real!”

Little John shrugged. “Guess I owe you some gold coins, mate.”

The Toymaker dropped his arms, frowning. “Wait, no one actually thought I existed?”

“Well, you’ve been gone so long,” Red replied, kneeling beside Robin to check on Regina.

“Right,” he agreed. “I do apologize about that. But I’m here now.”

“You’re nothing,” Zelena said. “I can defeat you with a hand tied behind my back.”

The Toymaker chuckled. “Someone is feeling cocky. Let’s see what you can do.”

“Gladly.” Zelena raised her hands, throwing a green energy burst at him. He blocked it with his own white energy, causing it to dissipate.

“Is that all you got?” The Toymaker asked. “Because you might as well surrender now.”

Yelling, Zelena threw more magic at him. He deflected each other blows with ease, chuckling as he did so. “Pathetic.”

“You do not call me pathetic. You’re the pathetic one!” Zelena yelled.

The Toymaker looked surprised. “Me? How?”

“You hid,” Zelena taunted. “I took over easily because you were in hiding. You were afraid to fight me.”

“That’s just what you tell yourself to make yourself feel invincible. But we both know the truth, don’t we?”

She frowned. “What are you going on about? That is the truth and you know it. Playing mind games is my thing, not yours.”

“I’m not playing games,” he replied, stepping closer to Zelena. “We both know I wasn’t able to come to my people’s aid because you cast a spell to make them stop believing. And I am powerless without that.”

Zelena shook her head. “I would love to take credit for that. Because that was genius. Sadly, it wasn’t mine.”

“It was mine.” Gold appeared in a cloud of mauve smoke. He grinned as he approached the Toymaker. “I got rid of a nuisance who was interfering with my business.”

“You mean someone who prevented you from tricking and cheating the innocent people of Fairytale Land,” the Toymaker replied.

Ignoring the Toymaker, Gold glanced at Zelena. “I see you’re still around.”

“Expected otherwise?” she asked. She pointed to their group on the ground. “Expected them to really be able to destroy me?”

“She did seem determined, but no, I guess not.” Gold shrugged. He ambled over to Regina, who shrank into Robin’s embrace. “I see you’ve failed to live up to your end of the bargain.”

Will stepped forward, arms crossed. “There wasn’t a time limit. Regina could still defeat the Wicked Witch.”

Gold let out a high pitched chuckle as Robin looked between the man and Regina shaking in his arms. “What’s going on?” he asked her.

“I was going to do everything to get you back,” she said, curling her fingers around his shirt. “So I made a deal with Gold.”

“Regina, no. I wasn’t worth that,” he said, cupping her cheek.

She smiled. “Of course you are.”

Gold cleared his throat. “Lovely moment, really. But as far as I’m concerned, you have not fulfilled your end of our bargain.”

“What does she owe you?” Robin asked, glaring at the man.

“Something of my choosing,” Gold replied, crouching down. He reached his hand out and touched Regina’s stomach. “Something that won’t be here for another nine months, though.”

Robin slapped his hand away. “Like hell I am going to let you take our child.”

“I certainly am not,” the Toymaker said.

“Well, you’re not in much of position to do that,” Gold replied, standing up to face the Toymaker. “You are still very weak.”

Henry frowned. “Then undo the spell.”

“Why?” Gold asked. “I’m getting everything I want.”

“Everything? What about _Belle_?” Zelena exaggerated the name as she taunted Gold.

His face turned red and fire burned in his eyes. “Let her go and I won’t have to turn on you.”

“Are you going to chance that?” she asked. “Are you going to chance Belle’s life?”

“You won’t hurt her!” Gold lunged at the witch but the Toymaker held him back. He struggled against the man’s hold. “Let me go! I won’t let her do anything to Belle.”

Henry glanced up at Will and Little John, but they seemed as confused as he did. Will rubbed the back of his neck. “Gold is in love. Who’d have thought?”

“No wonder he wanted the witch destroyed,” Regina said.

Robin frowned. “It shouldn’t have been you to do so.”

Zelena’s laugh sent chills down Henry’s spine. He watched as she approached Gold, sneering. “You won’t do anything to me. Once I defeat this pathetic Toymaker once and for all, then you’ll be lucky if all you can do is spin straw into gold when I’m finished with you.”

Something clicked in Henry’s mind then and he approached a scowling Gold. “If I know your real name, will you help us defeat the Witch?”

“Someone stop him!” Regina yelled as he felt Will and Little John pull him back.

Will gave him a little shake. “Are you mad, lad?”

“I know what I’m doing,” Henry assured him. “I can get him to help us and get rid of the Witch for good.”

“You’re risking too much,” Robin said, leaving Regina in Red’s care to join the small group.

Henry knew they were right but he was certain he knew Gold’s real name. “Just trust me, okay? Please?”

The adults looked between them before sighing. “Alright, Henry,” Robin said. “Just be careful.”

Gold was tapping his foot as Henry approached again. He raised an eyebrow. “Well, lad? You were saying?”

“Yes. If I know your name, you will help us defeat the witch.”

“And if you don’t,” Gold replied. “You become my apprentice and stay with me forever.”

Henry hesitated again, thinking of both of his mothers, of his friends back home, of Robin, and the other adults who had a hand in his raising. Could he risk not being able to see them again? But he believed he knew Gold’s name, so he nodded. “Deal…Rumpelstiltskin.”

The smirk fell from the man’s face, replaced first with surprise and then anger. “You cheated!”

“How?” Robin asked, placing his hand on Henry’s shoulder. “He said he knew your name and clearly he did.”

The Toymaker nodded, placing his hand on Henry’s other shoulder. “You have to honor your deal with him.”

“Don’t you want to defeat the Witch? Get Belle back?” Henry asked, looking up at Gold.

When the man hesitated, the Toymaker answered. “He wanted both the Witch and me gone so he could be the lone power in Fairytale Land.”

Robin frowned. “Well, he can’t have both. So honor your deal with Henry. Help us and get Belle back.”

“That is if I don’t do something to her before then,” Zelena taunted. “Choose your side wisely, imp.”

Looking at the Toymaker, Rumpelstiltskin seemed like a broken man. “Can you rescue Belle?”

“Of course he can’t!” Zelena yelled.

“Ignore her,” the Toymaker said. “Before I can do anything, you need to undo your spell.”

Rumpelstiltskin nodded. “There’s just one problem. It’s not something I can just snap my fingers and undo it.”

“Of course not,” Will sighed.

“So what do we have to do?” Robin asked, hand still on Henry’s shoulder.

“I can send you to where I hid the beacon emitting the spell,” Rumpelstiltskin said. “It’s with the sleeping princess.”

Zelena approached them, frowning. “No wonder you were so interested in helping me set that brat up in the tower.”

“We’ll rescue her, then,” Henry said, trying to feel more confident than he did.

“Good luck,” she sneered. “There’s only one way to break the spell. You need to find Prince Charming. Which gives me plenty of time to do something…drastic.”

Rumpelstiltskin turned red again. “You’re going to hurt Belle.”

“Maybe,” she replied, shrugging.

As she walked away, Rumpelstiltskin had to be restrained by Will and Little John. She laughed as she turned to face them, throwing up a hand. “Ta!”

Zelena froze, remaining in place. Henry frowned. “What’s wrong with her?”

“I’ve frozen her,” the Toymaker said. “But I can’t hold her forever. You need to free the Prince and Princess and disable the beacon by sundown.”

“It’s a two-day ride away,” Rumpelstiltskin said. “They’ll never make it.”

The Toymaker nodded. “But if you use your magic, they can get there in an instant.”

“How would we get back? Would he come with us?” Will asked.

Rumpelstiltskin shook his head. “I can’t undo it. Someone else has to undo the beacon.”

“So it would still be a two-day ride back,” Robin pointed out.

The Toymaker smiled, approaching Regina and taking her hands in his. “It’s time.”

Fear clouded her eyes and she shook her head. “I can’t. I’m not allowed to.”

“Yes, you can’t,” he replied. “Your father feared you would become like your mother but you are nothing like her. You can do this.”

Confused, Henry looked up at Robin. “Do you know what they’re talking about?”

“Aye, I do,” he replied, moving toward Regina. Wrapping his arm around her middle, he kissed her head. “He’s right. Your mother’s magic was evil because she used it for evil. Your magic is good and you will use it for good. I know it.”

Henry’s mouth fell open. Regina had magic the entire time? It would’ve been so much easier for them if she had used it!

“Regina has her reasons for not using her magic,” Will whispered as if reading his mind, crouching down to be eye-level with him. “If you met her mother, you would understand.”

“Oh.” Henry wondered if Regina’s mother was anything like his grandmother. He hardly spent time with Cora Mills as she didn’t seem fond of her daughter’s decision to adopt. When they did visit with her, Cora was cold to Henry and cruel to Mom. So she kept him away. If Regina’s mother was anything like his grandmother, he could understand her fear.

Now, Regina took a deep breath and nodded. “I’ll try to use my magic but I can’t make any guarantees.”

“I believe in you,” Robin said, hugging her.

Henry darted forward. “Me too!”

She pulled him close, hugging him. “Thank you, Henry. Shall we go free a princess and turn off that beacon?”

They all gathered together as Rumpelstiltskin stood in front of them. He raised his hand and a red cloud swirled around them. Regina held onto Henry tightly and he felt Robin’s arm also wrap around him as strong winds blew around them. He closed his eyes and prayed it would be over soon.

 

The winds died down and the smoke disappeared, revealing they were now in front of a small cottage with a thatched roof. Will frowned. “I thought we were going to a tower,” he said. “Gold tricked us.”

Little John sighed. “I wonder how far we are now.”

“We’ll figure our way back,” Robin replied. “We just need to stay calm.”

Henry stayed with Regina, who was studying the cottage. “There’s no door. How strange.”

“Wait, Hook said that the Prince and Princess were separated,” Henry said. “What if the Prince is in the cottage?”

Will frowned. “Why would we need him?”

“To awaken the princess with True Love’s Kiss,” Henry explained. “We can’t just go in to deactivate the beacon. We have to rescue her as well.”

Regina nodded. “She’s right. But how do we get Prince Charming out of the cottage if we can’t get in?”

“Break a window?” Robin suggested. He pointed to the cottage. “Will, Little John, help me check for one.”

The three Merry Men circled the perimeter of the house as Red placed her hand on Regina’s arm. “Do you want to sit?”

“I’m fine,” Regina replied. But she wavered on her feet and allowed Red to guide her to a large stone by the house.

Henry followed, concerned. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” she said, waving Red off. “I just needed to sit for a moment after all.”

But Red frowned, shaking her head. “I know we just met, but I think you’re not fine. You were nearly choked to death and you just found out you’re pregnant. That’s a lot to take in.”

“Yes,” Regina replied, a distant look in her eyes.

Henry sat down next to her. “Are you excited to become a mother?”

She smiled, nodding. “It’s unexpected but it’s something I’ve always wanted. And Robin’s going to be a great father.”

“And you’ll be a great mother,” Robin replied, approaching the group. He kissed her forehead.

His smile dropped as he sighed. “Unfortunately, there is no way in.”

Everyone groaned except Henry, who studied the cottage before an idea dawned on him. “What if we believed there was a door?”

They looked at him, doubtful. Robin clapped his shoulder. “I know believing helped us find the Toymaker, but I doubt it’ll create a door.”

“Do we have anything to lose?” Regina asked. She stood, taking Henry’s hand. “Come on. Let’s go see if we can believe that door into existence.”

They walked over to the cottage and Henry turned to Regina. “We’re going to close our eyes and imagine a door.”

She nodded, closing her eyes. Henry followed his own instructions and pictured his own front door back at home. The sturdy wood painted black, golden doorknob that matched the numbers on the door—108.

“Henry, open your eyes,” she said. “We did it.”

Indeed, when he opened his eyes he saw the door just as he imagined it. A pang of homesickness went through him before pride filled him. “We did it!” he exclaimed.

The door opened and a man tumbled out. He had short blond hair and was clean-shaven, blue eyes blinking against the bright son. Henry recognized him as David from back home but here, he knew it was Prince Charming.

“Thank you,” he said, voice hoarse. “I don’t know how long I’ve been trapped in there but it feels good to get out.”

Robin led the others over, stepping forward. “We need to find the princess. Do you know where she is?”

“Yes,” Charming replied. “That witch made me watch as she sealed my Snow up in that tower. It’s not far from here.”

“On foot, I hope,” Robin said.

Charming nodded. “Follow me.”

 

Henry wasn’t sure how long they were walking for but it felt like an eternity. When the stone tower rose before them, relief washed over him. “Is that it?” he asked Charming.

“Yes, it is.” Charming kept his eyes on the tower with determination in his eyes. “My Snow is up in a room on its highest floor.”

“Then the beacon must also be there,” Robin said.

The prince frowned. “Beacon?”

“We’ll explain on the way. Just know it’s important we deactivate that beacon for the sake of Fairytale Land.”

Charming nodded, picking up his pace. “Then the sooner we get there, the better.”

They hurried down the road as Robin explained the purpose of the beacon and why they needed to turn it off. By the time they got to the tower, they were out of breath. Robin held Regina. “You need to rest.”

She nodded, putting up much of a fight as they found a rock for her to sit on while the other studied the tower. Hook had been right about it having no door and Henry wondered if believing a door into existence would work again.

“There’s a rope by a window,” Robin reported, leaving Regina in Red’s care. “I guess we have to climb up.”

Charming frowned. “Doesn’t this seem a little too easy to you?”

“It does,” Robin agreed. “But I don’t see any other choice. Henry, stay with Regina and Red. Will and Little John, you’re with us.”

They followed Robin and the prince toward the rope while Henry ran over to the women. Red pulled him close as they watched Charming start to ascend up to the only window in the tower. After a little bit, Robin followed as did Will and Little John.

“I want to be there with them, but I can’t climb that rope,” Henry whined. “I couldn’t do it in gym class and Billy Miller teased me for a week.”

“Billy Miller sounds awful. And I wish we were up there too,” Red replied.

Regina was still winded. “I don’t think I could make it up the rope either, though.”

“Do you think you could use your magic?” Red asked, crouching in front of her. “To transport us to the room with the Princess?”

She shook her head. “I’m not sure I’m strong enough yet. I think I need to save all my strength for when we need to get back.”

Henry shielded his eye from the glare of the setting sun as he saw a figure running toward them. “Is that Will?”

“I think so,” Regina replied, frowning. She stood as he approached. “Is something wrong?”

Will shook his head. “A door appeared once we fought off a few of these weird creatures Zelena had guarding the door to the Princess’ room. I volunteered to come get you.”

“Weird creatures? Is anyone hurt?” Regina asked, panic.

“No, we’re all fine. Don’t worry.” Will motioned for them to follow him. “Come on.”

Regina took Henry’s hand again, holding it tight. “You stay with me, okay? If something goes wrong, we’ll get out together.”

Henry nodded as they entered the tower. Robin greeted them, bow at the ready. He frowned. “What are you doing here?”

“Will came and got us,” Regina replied. “He said you lot had cleared the tower and it was safe.”

Robin shook his head. “Will’s been here the entire time. We’re still fighting off the creatures Zelena set up to guard this place. Get out.”

“Come on.” Regina tugged on Henry’s hand, pulling him toward the door. It vanished just before they reached it, though, and she held him against her chest. “Robin…”

Henry heard the man swear. “Regina, take my sword. You’re going to have to help us fight.”

“Henry, stay behind me,” she told him. She took Robin’s sword and followed him up the stairs. “What are we dealing with?”

Robin sighed. “Hard to say. These are strange creatures I’ve not seen before. We think they come from Oz.”

He motioned for them to be quiet as he raised his bow. Regina and Red raised their swords, pushing Henry toward the back. “Stay low,” Red whispered.

“I want to see what’s happening,” he told her.

The three adults looked at him. “No!”

He sighed, sitting on the stairs as they joined the fray upstairs. After counting to ten, Henry crept up a bit further until he could peek onto the floor, recognizing the Winkie soldiers from The Wizard of Oz.

Swords clashed around the room as Henry watched his friends take on several Winkies at once. Robin let fly arrow after arrow but soon he would run out. Henry wondered what he would do then as Red tossed a Winkie from the window. “Cut the rope!” Regina yelled. “So they can’t get back up!”

Red did so, bringing her sword down on the rope. Henry watched as it fell from the window, the remaining part curling on the floor at the woman’s feet. “Try to keep throwing them out the window!”

“Good plan,” Will said, kicking a Winkie through the opening.

One approached Henry and he reached out, grabbing its ankle. The Winkie tottered on its leg, losing balance. It fell past him, landing at the bottom with a sickening thud.

With Robin and Regina pushing the last Winkie out the window together, Henry jumped up and joined them. “Do you think that was it?”

“I hope so,” Little John said, puffing.

Charming stood at the base of a ladder, looking up. “She’s up there.”

“Then what are you waiting for, man? Go and get your love,” Robin told him, wrapping his arm around Regina.

The prince darted up the stairs, pushing the trap door that led upstairs. Henry took one look at everyone else and scrambled up after him, wanting to see everything that happened. Red was right behind him.

Both remained on the top step, watching as Charming approached his sleeping princess. She had long brown curls arranged neatly to frame her face. A soft smile was on her red lips and her hand were crossed, a white flower pressed between them and her chest.

Charming leaned down, kissing her. A gust of wind blew past them, Henry feeling his hair flutter in it. He heard a loud gasp and Snow White sat up, awake. She smiled at Charming before throwing her arms around him. “You found me.”

“I always do,” he told her.

Snow chuckled before noticing Henry and Red. “Oh, hello. And you are?”

“They helped me save you,” Charming replied. “And they’re going to help us defeat Zelena.”

“How?”

Red held up her finger, leaning down. “Regina, you can come up. It’s time for us to deactivate the beacon and then we can head back.”

The others climbed the stairs, nodding to the very confused princess. Snow clutched onto Charming. “What’s going on?”

“I’ll explain later,” he told her before turning to the group. “So what does this beacon look like?”

They looked at each other and Robin sighed, rubbing his forehead. “Gold didn’t tell us.”

Snow frowned. “Gold’s behind this? He was working with the witch?”

“And now he’s working with us,” Will replied.

“Can we trust him?” Snow crossed her arms, staring them down.

Little John motioned to Henry with his thumb. “Kid’s got him beholden to him. Knew his real name.”

Snow and Charming gaped at Henry. “How?” the prince asked.

“Long story,” Henry replied. “I’ll tell you after we defeat the witch.”

Robin clapped his hands. “Right. Let’s fan out and see if we can find that beacon. We turn it off, get everyone to believe in the Toymaker again and defeat that witch.”

They began to search everywhere they could find, hoping to find the beacon quickly. Everyone tore the place apart, opening boxes and drawers. Snow checked under the bed she had been sleeping on while Robin and Will checked for secret locations.

Henry blew out in exasperation, afraid they would never find the beacon. Plopping down on a nearby box, he was surprised when he fell through and he let out a scream.

A soft mattress broke his fall and he sat up, taking in the new room he had fall into. He spotted a tall stone fountain sat in the middle of the room, red lights pulsating from it instead of water. Standing, Henry approached it, knowing it was the beacon.

“Henry?” Robin’s panicked voice echoed from above. “Henry, are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” Henry called back. “I found it.”

He heard some whispering from above before a rope was lowered down. Robin slid down it, landing easily on his feet. He hurried over to Henry, checking for any injuries. “Are you certain you’re alright?”

“Yes. I landed on the mattress.” Henry pointed to the object, still lying in the middle of the room.

Robin nodded and looked up. “There’s something soft to land on if you don’t feel comfortable on the rope. So, who’s next?”

“I am,” Regina said before sliding down the rope. She landed in Robin’s arms, smiling at him. “See? No problem.”

He set her on her feet and she rushed over to Henry, hugging him. “You nearly scared me half to death!”

“Sorry.” He hugged her back before pulling away. The others landed one by one after sliding down the rope and approached the fountain.

Charming frowned. “So how do we stop this?”

“Good question,” Robin replied. “Just another thing Gold didn’t tell us.”

“Wait, there’s a crystal in the center. I think if we remove that, we can stop the spell.” Snow hitched up her skirt and prepared to step into the fountain.

Charming stopped her. “We don’t know what it’ll do. I can’t let you go in there.”

“What other option to do we have?” she asked.

“Let’s scout around.” Will started to pace around the fountain while Little John took the other direction. They passed each other and come around the other side.

Robin frowned. “Nothing?”

“Nothing,” Little John confirmed.

Snow sighed. “That’s it. I’m going in.”

“Then I’m going with you,” Charming insisted, taking her hand. “We’re going to do this together.”

“Wait!” Regina stepped forward. “This is a magical beacon Gold really didn’t want turned off. So there’s probably not a physical way to turn it off.”

Snow frowned, looking over the fountain. “So it would be magical? Do we know anyone who practices magic?”

Regina looked uncertain. “I don’t practice it but I have it.”

“Do you think you can disable this?” Charming asked.

“I don’t know,” she admitted, tears in her eyes. “There’s so much riding on me and I fear I can’t do anything at all!”

Robin pulled her in for a hug, whispering something into her ear. She nodded before pulling away. “You’ll stay by me?” she asked.

“Of course,” he whispered, rubbing her back.

She took a deep breath, stepping toward the fountain. “Everyone else step back. I don’t want to accidentally hurt you.”

Red pulled Henry back as Snow and Charming backed up, holding each other. They all watched as Regina stepped closer to the fountain, holding up her hands. Henry could only watch her back but he saw her hands began to glow. The fountain’s red light began to flicker, fading away until it was nothing but a stone structure. It crumbled to ash, blowing away in the wind.

With a gasp, Regina fell to the ground. Robin swooped in to catch her, holding her close. “Rest, my love,” he said.

“Can she get us back?” Will asked. “We can’t leave the witch and the Toymaker alone for too long.”

Robin glared at his friend. “She needs to build her energy back up. I’m not going to risk her or the baby.”

Will shrank back, nodding. “So we wait.”

“Too bad we don’t have Hook’s pixie dust,” Henry mused. “He has a fairy friend we could’ve summoned to help us.”

Little John tilted his head. “Do you know her name? Maybe we could summon her and see if she’ll help us?”

Henry shrugged. “I guess I can try.”

Closing his eyes, he recalled Tinkerbell as best as he could. He whispered: “I believe you will help us. Please, Tinkerbell.”

The soft sound of tinkling bells reached his ears. He opened his eyes to see a small ball of soft green light float through the window. It flashed and Tinkerbell stood before him, smiling. “You asked for me?”

“Yes,” Henry said, smiling. “We need to get back to the Witch’s palace so we can defeat her. Can you help us?”

She nodded. “Of course. I’ll need everyone to stand close together. I don’t often travel with this many people so I don’t want to lose anyone.”

Everyone congregated together, Red holding Henry as Regina still needed Robin’s support. They looked at Tink, who smiled. She stepped closer to them. “Hang on.”

Henry felt like he was being squished by everyone even though there were still gaps between them. They hovered over the ground, which soon flew by in a blur as Tink guided them toward the Witch’s palace. He smiled, knowing they were almost done rescuing Fairytale Land.

And then he could go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it’s been over a month since I’ve updated this and I apologize. I pretty much rewrote this chapter, which accounts for the delays. Hopefully the next two chapters will be up sooner or else I may be posting this until next Christmas!
> 
> \--Mac


	10. Good Always Wins

### Chapter 10: Good Always Wins

Tink set them down by the Witch’s palace. She glanced at the imposing black fortress before turning back to them. “Are you sure you want to do this?” she asked.

“It’s our only choice,” Snow said. “I won’t let her continue ruling my country and oppressing the people.”

“Just the few of you?” the fairy asked.

Henry shrugged. “The beacon should give the Toymaker all his powers back. That should help, right?”

“It’s what Gold said,” Regina replied, eyes scanning the palace nervously. “But maybe Tink’s right. Maybe there’s too few of us to take her on.”

“No, there isn’t,” Emma’s voice echoed behind them.

Turning around, they found her and Hook leading the unfrozen villagers along with Frankenstein and Granny. More people followed them and a group of men stood separate. Robin smiled. “The Merry Men have come.”

“Of course, mate,” Will replied, clapping him on the shoulder. “We all have a sixth sense about when you’re in trouble. Also, Little John sent for them while we were at Frankenstein’s.”

Little John shrugged. “We needed reinforcements.”

“So, you’ve managed to turn off the beacon,” Zelena said, sauntering out of her palace. “You’re all still fools.”

“Don’t listen to her. Her words are all she has left,” the Toymaker said, emerging from the group.

She smirked at him. “I also have an army of my own. Shall I introduce you to my Winkie guards and my beauties?”

Flying monkeys emerged from the towers, filling the skies. Their screeches hurt Henry’s ears and he covered them as Zelena laughed. “Good luck,” she told them.

Her beauties dived toward them and the Toymaker stepped forward, waving his hands. The monkeys disappeared, replaced by very confused people. Once they realized they were free from Zelena’s spell, they raced toward the army advancing toward Zelena’s palace.

The witch let out an angry scream and charged toward the Toymaker. “How dare you!”

“How dare I?” He crossed his arms. “You’re the one who turned them into monkeys. I freed them.”

“Well, you can’t do anything about my Winkie guards. They aren’t under any spell and are loyal to me.” She smirked, motioning for them to come forward.

The Winkies marched forward, spears pointed at the army. Henry shrank back against Red, who held him tighter. “Maybe we should get Henry off the field,” she suggested.

“Good idea,” Robin said, aiming his bow at the guards. “Regina, take Henry and go.”

“I’m not leaving you!” Regina insisted.

He placed his hand on her cheek, resting his forehead against hers. “I’m not losing you or the baby. Please, go find safety with Henry.”

She nodded, tears running down her cheeks as she kissed him. Regina took Henry’s hand and ran with him away from the battlefield.

Henry struggled to keep up, tripping over his own feet at one point. She swooped down, helping him up. “We can’t stop now,” she said.

“I know,” he replied. “But I still want to be able to see what’s going on.”

“There’s a good viewing spot ahead. Can you walk?”

Henry nodded, letting Regina help him up. She held his hand tightly as she hurried toward the spot she had spoken of, slower this time so that Henry didn’t have to worry about falling again.

She brought him to a stone outcropping, helping him up so they could lay against the cool stone and watch the battle as it unfolded before them. The villagers weren’t armed properly, using whatever they had been able to grab to defend themselves as the Winkies marched on them. Henry lost sight of the Toymaker, wondering what he would do to stop the witch before anyone got really hurt.

Beside him, Regina hissed as she saw one Winkie advance on Robin. “He better not do anything stupid,” she muttered.

“I’m sure he’ll be fine.”

Regina sighed. “I hope so. I don’t think I could parent on my own.”

“You could. My mom has and she’s done great with me,” Henry assured her. “But I told you. Robin’s going to be fine.”

She nodded, eyes still focused on the battle. Henry wasn’t able to watch as the Winkies continued to advance on the people, afraid to see anyone get hurt or worse, die. “Is it almost over?” he asked her.

“Not even close.”

“What’s the Toymaker waiting for?” He frowned. “He must have some grand plan, right?”

Regina shrugged. “I hope so.”

Henry chanced a peek over the stone’s edge. The villagers and Winkies continued to fight. But there was someone missing… “Where’s Zelena?” he asked.

“Behind you,” she said, cackling.

They turned around and Regina threw her arm in front of Henry. “Don’t you dare hurt him.”

“And who’s going to stop me? You?” Zelena taunted.

“If necessary.” Regina stood, going nose-to-nose with the witch.

Zelena cackled again. “How brave. And how foolish. Don’t you have a baby to think about?”

Regina’s hand returned to her stomach and Henry got between her and the witch. “Don’t threaten her!”

“Oh, look. The Miller’s Daughter is being protected by a child.” Zelena patted his head. “Stay out of this, kid. This is for grownups.”

He frowned. “No. This is Fairytale Land and where I come from, fairy tales are for children. So I can be a hero here.”

“Well, then, let’s test that.” Zelena waved her hand and the ground fell from under his feet. He flung his arms out and Regina grasped his hand until he felt something solid under him again.

Zelena held Henry close to her and she glared at Robin and the Toymaker. “Continue this futile battle and the boy dies.”

The two men paused, as did Will and Little John. Annoyed, the Toymaker threw down his sword. “Let him go, Zelena.”

“Not until everyone throws down their weapons,” she said.

Robin hesitated before turning to the crowd. “Stand down! I need you all to stand down!”

“No!” The Toymaker yelled. “We can’t trust her not to have her Winkies slaughter them all. I won’t let that.”

“So you’ll sacrifice the boy?”

He frowned. “I won’t let that happen either.”

Zelena tightened her grip on Henry. “What are you going to do? Your magic isn’t so impressive. After all, your people call you the Toymaker. Why’s that?”

The man smiled, raising his hands in the air. “Thank you for reminding me of that. Let me show you. Henry, why don’t you give me some help?”

Nodding, Henry closed his eyes and pictured the giant wooden soldiers Tink and Ruby had set up for the ball. He saw them in his mind’s eye—red coats, white shirts, and blue pants. But they weren’t painted on in his imagination but real cloth with gold buttons that glinted in the sun as their black hats reached for the sky. They held guns in their hands, sharp bayonets at the ready.

He heard the sound of marching stomping toward them in rhythmic unity. Opening his eyes, the life-sized wooden soldiers emerged over the hill as they approached the castle. They stood shoulder to shoulder, hundreds across and hundreds deep and stopped on the edge of the battlefield.

Henry glanced up Zelena, noticing that she was pale though her eyes burned with rage. “How dare you!”

“You have to stop painting yourself as a victim, Zelena. You came and attacked our land. Now we’re defending ourselves and you’re acting like we’ve personally wronged you by fighting back,” Robin said, stepping closer. He held out his hand. “Let me take Henry.”

Her grip was so tight now, Henry feared she was cutting off his circulation. “You will only get him over my dead body.”

“This is foolish, Zelena, give up and I will show mercy,” the Toymaker said. “If you don’t, we’ll take Henry and let the soldiers get you.”

She began to back up, dragging Henry with her. “I dare you to come and get him. See who survives that!”

“You know what? No,” Henry said. “I won’t let you use me as a pawn anymore.”

“You’re just a kid! What can you do?” she hissed.

“This!” He stomped on her foot hard, causing her to release him as she yelped in pain.

She jumped on one foot, glaring at him. “You’ll come to regret this!”

“I doubt it,” Henry replied, pushing Zelena. She fell backwards onto the ground as Henry ran to Robin. He leaned toward the Toymaker. “Now what?”

The Toymaker stepped forward. “Do you surrender, Zelena?”

“Never!” she yelled back, snapping her fingers. “Winkies, attack!”

Her soldiers advanced on the villagers again but the Wooden Soldiers marched forward, bayonets pointed at the Winkies. “Fall back!” Robin shouted to the others. “Let them handle the fight.”

As they rushed to do as he ordered, Regina reached them. She was panting from her run and Robin took her into his arms. “You should’ve stayed where you were.”

“I had to make sure Henry was okay.” She reached out and ran a hand through his hair. “Are you?”

He shook his head. “But we need to stop Zelena for good. Does anyone have any water?”

The Toymaker smiled as he approached, the sounds of the Winkies and the Toy Soldiers clashing in the background. “I can do something better. Do you know why this Winter Solstice was so important to the Witch?”

Henry shook his head and the man chuckled. “It’s a special solstice that happens every hundred years. It’s the Night of True Love. That’s why she separated the prince and princess, why she was trying to keep Robin and Regina apart. So, they need to kiss now as the sun is setting.”

“But why? What will it do?” Henry asked.

“Just trust me.” The Toymaker motioning for Snow and Charming to join them. He nodded at the two couples. “You need to kiss now.”

Robin didn’t hesitate, kissing Regina with all the passion he had for her. Henry had to look away, the weirded out feeling at seeing two people who looked like Mom and Robin kissing returning. Instead, he glanced at Snow and Charming as they kissed.

Two beams of white light burst around them and the Toymaker harnessed their power, shooting one beam to the sky and one to Zelena. She crumpled to the ground, screaming in agony as the white magic enveloped her.

“What are you doing?” Henry yelled.

“Neutralizing her magic. Tonight is the only night true love’s power is amplified in order to do this,” the Toymaker yelled back.

As the white lights began to die down, snow started to fall. Everyone stared up at the sky, gray clouds blocking out the moon and stars as the white flakes began to coat them. Henry shivered and he was wrapped in a warm cloak, pulled against Regina as she smiled down at him. “The snow’s returned.”

“Thanks to you and Robin,” the Toymaker replied. “And it will get rid of the Witch forever.”

Robin looked confused. “How?”

“Snow is frozen rain! It’s water and water melts the witch,” Henry replied, eyes bright with the realization.

They all turned to find Zelena shrinking, smoke rising up from where her body met the accumulating snow. Her face took on a ghastly appearance as it dripped away and her clothes fell into a heap on the ground. One by one, her Winkies began to disappear in clouds of smoke—whether they were still fighting or if the Wooden Soldiers had already defeated them. In minutes, they were all gone and a coating of snow covered the grass.

Everyone stared in silence before someone let out a whoop in the crowd. The others followed suit, celebrating the demise of the witch that had tormented their lands for so long. Rumpelstiltskin emerged from the palace, clutching a brunette woman in his arms. Henry recognized her as Belle French, the town librarian back home.

Rumpelstiltskin approached them. “Thank you. For helping me get my Belle back.”

“You best get her home,” Regina said softly. “She looks like she needs some rest and care.”

He nodded but the Toymaker stopped him. “We have lots to talk about. I’d watch what you do or you’ll find yourself on the wrong side of my Toy Soldier army.”

As if to prove his point, the soldiers all turned at once and faced Rumpelstiltskin. Clutching Belle closer, he nodded. “Fine. You win, Toymaker,” Rumpelstiltskin said before disappearing in a cloud of mauve smoke.

Prince Charming and Snow White approached them then, smiling as well. “Congratulations, you two,” Snow said to Robin and Regina.

“You too,” Robin said, holding out his hand. The prince shook it and Robin smiled. “We did this together.”

“And because of that, you will always be welcomed at our court as our friends,” Snow proclaimed.

Regina smiled before yawning. She covered her mouth, sheepish. “Sorry, it’s been several long days. I just want to go home with Robin and sleep until the New Year.”

The royal couple laughed, nodding. Snow smiled. “I think I’ve done enough sleeping for a lifetime. But we should all retire. Good night.”

“Come on, Henry,” Regina said, holding him close. “We’ll all head back to Frankenstein’s for now to get more rest. He’s invited us.”

Henry nodded, feeling tired himself. Leaning against Regina, he felt like he was being carried off to sleep right there…

 

The next morning, they returned to the palace at Prince Charming and Snow White’s behest. Warm clothing had been delivered with their message and Henry changed into the clothing provided for him. It was a long sleeved tunic, beige pants and a fur-lined vest. Brown boots completed his outfit and when he came out from behind the curtain, he realized he was dressed the same as Robin.

Regina emerged in a long white dress trimmed with fur at the collar and sleeves. She pinned her hair up into a bun which rested low on her head, underneath a fur hat that matched her dress.

“You look like a queen,” Robin said, pulling her into his arms.

She smiled, eyes sparkling. “You clean up pretty well yourself, thief.”

He kissed her before rubbing her back. “How are you feeling?”

“I feel fine,” she assured him before stepping out his embrace. “Now let’s go. We shouldn’t keep their highnesses waiting.”

“There are two fine carriage waiting for us outside,” Will said, holding the door open.

Robin looked impressed. “We’re riding in style, it would seem.”

They climbed into the carriage, Henry riding with Robin and Regina. Will and Little John went with them while Red and Granny rode with Emma and Hook in the other carriage, along with Dr. Frankenstein. He settled between the two adults and prayed the ride wasn’t too long.

When the carriage came to a stop a little while later, Henry tumbled out with Will and Little John while Robin helped Regina down. She glanced up and gasped. “The palace looks so beautiful now that the witch is gone.”

Henry glanced up and realized she was right. The palace was awash in whites and golds, gleaming in the sun as the snow sparkled around it. White flags fluttered from atop the turrets and windows let in the light back into the place.

Guards escorted them inside, which was warm and welcoming rather than the cold and threatening place Zelena had turned it into. A fire roared in the room they were brought to, which Henry believed was a study since it looked like his mother’s. Bookcases lined one wall, their shelves filled to capacity. A large wooden desk sat between two large windows, holding court of the chairs and couches also in the room.

They all took stood around, wondering if they could take seats as Henry eyed the sandwiches lining the table in the middle of the room. His stomach rumbled and he wanted to dive into the food.

“Welcome,” Snow said, coming into the room with Prince Charming. She motioned to the couches. “Please, sit.”

Everyone took seats around the room, Henry between Regina and Emma. It felt strange to be between the two women who looked just like his mothers. He felt sadness come over him and he glanced down, fighting his tears.

Regina took his hand. “I’m sure the Toymaker can get you home, Henry.”

“Of course I can,” the Toymaker confirmed, entering the room. “But I thought you’d like to stay for the wedding.”

Everyone looked as confused as Henry felt. “Who is getting married?” he asked, glancing at the prince and princess.

“We’re married,” Snow told him, understanding his look.

Prince Charming nodded. “But we understand that Robin and Regina have been planning to marry. So we’re going to let them get married now.”

Regina gasped, looking over at Robin. He smiled at her before sliding down to the floor on one knee. Taking her hand, he said: “Regina, my love, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?”

“Yes,” she gasped out, tears running down her cheek as she smiled.

Will chuckled. “Looks like they’ll be a wedding after all. And this time, Robin’s marrying the right woman.”

They stood as Robin and Regina approached the Toymaker, whose smile was so bright it seemed to light the room. “I’ve missed performing weddings. Especially for two souls bound like yours in ways more meaningful than the exchanging of vows and rings.”

In the company of everyone who helped defeat the witch, the two pledged to love each other until their dying days no matter what twists and turns life took for them. The Toymaker conjured up two rings—gold bands they slid on each other’s ring fingers. When they shared their first kiss as man and wife, the room was filled with applause and cheers.

“Congratulations,” Charming said, shaking Robin’s hand.

Robin’s other arm was wrapped around Regina, holding his wife close. He smiled at her as he said: “Thank you, Your Highness.”

Snow smiled. “You’re welcome. And we have a wedding gift for you two.”

“Oh no,” Regina protested. “You’ve done so much for us already.”

“Still,” Snow continued, raising her voice. “Be it known that Robin Hood and his Merry Men have received a royal pardon and shall no longer be considered outlaws.”

Regina let out a little laugh as Robin hugged her, holding her close. He smiled at the royal couple over her head. “Thank you so much. It means so much to know I can start my marriage not having to worry about being hauled away from her.”

“We have to thank you as well. Our people suffered under Zelena and you and your men did the best you could to relieve them,” Charming said. “Snow and I would like you to continue assisting our people, with our blessing this time. We will give you what is needed so you don’t have to steal for it.”

Robin chuckled before nodding. “Thank you so much. It will be an honor to help the people in your name.”

“So I guess there’s only one thing left to do,” Regina said, running her hand through Henry’s hair. “Send you back home.”

He looked over at the Toymaker. “Can you do that?”

“I can,” the man confirmed. “Are you ready?”

“Can I say goodbye first?” Henry asked. The Toymaker nodded, stepping back so the boy could talk to everyone.

He first went to the prince and princess. “Thank you for helping Robin and Regina. They’re good people.”

“Of course,” Snow replied. “And thank you for your help in rescuing us. You are a very brave boy.”

“You will always be welcomed in Fairytale Land, should you ever return,” Charming added.

Henry smiled. “Thank you.”

Next, he said goodbye to Frankenstein, Granny and Red. “Thanks for feeding me and keeping me safe. Keep doing the same for Regina and Robin.”

“We will,” Red said, hugging him. “Thanks to you, I think we’ll all be friends for a very long time.”

Henry moved onto Emma and Hook. “So what are you two going to do?”

“Go back to me ship and figure out a way to repent for working with the witch,” Hook replied.

Prince Charming tilted his head. “I think we can figure something out, Captain. After all, we know you had your reasons.”

Emma wrapped her arm around Hook before giving Henry a one-handed hug. “You remember what we talked about?”

“I do,” he said. “You think it’ll work?”

She shrugged. “Doesn’t hurt to try, right?”

He nodded, hugging her again. “Thanks, Emma. And thanks, Hook. You did do more good than harm.”

“Nice try, kid, but thanks,” Hook said, shaking his hand. “Good luck back home in your world.”

Henry turned on his heels, coming to Will and Little John. They caught him as he threw himself into their arms, holding him close. “I think we’re all going to miss you,” Will said.

“I’m going to miss you too. You’ve been great friends to me this entire time. Even for such a short period, you’ve made an impression.”

“And you’ve definitely changed our lives.” Little John gave him a bear hug. “I hope you experience only the best.”

Little John set him on his feet and Henry smiled. “You’ll be great uncles to Robin and Regina’s kid.”

“Well, thanks for letting us get some practice,” Will said, clapping him on the shoulder.

Henry backed up and headed back to Regina and Robin. They engulfed him in a hug and he closed his eyes, enjoying the moment. “Thank you for taking me in. You two are amazing.”

“You’re pretty amazing yourself,” Regina whispered back, kissing his forehead. “Never forget that.”

“And never lose your belief. It will get you far in this life,” Robin added, rubbing Henry’s back.

“I’ll try and remember that.” Henry rose up on his tiptoes, kissing Regina’s cheek. “I’ll miss you two the most.”

The Toymaker placed his hand on Henry’s shoulder. “Are you ready?”

Henry nodded. “What do I have to do?”

“All you have to do is go through that door.” The Toymaker pointed to one just ahead of them. “And you’ll be back home.”

Glancing back over his shoulder, all his new friends smiled and nodded as he prepared to open the door. Henry reached out, fingers closing on the cool knob. As he opened the door, a bright light filled the room. He squinted but walked forward, toward a steady beeping sound and home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can almost see the end. I hope you don’t mind celebrating Christmas again around Easter. We’ll see what happens for Outlaw Queen when Henry gets home!
> 
> \--Mac


	11. Happily Ever After

### Chapter 11: Happily Ever After

Henry felt groggy as the light died down. The beeping continued and he when he went to move to silence it, his left arm felt weighed down. An ache also spread through his body and he groaned.

“Henry?” Regina asked. No, not Regina. Mom. It was his mother. Her voice was deeper and warmer. “Henry, can you hear me?”

Opening his eyes, he blinked a few times as Mom came into focus. There were tears in her eyes though she smiled at him. “Hey there, sweetheart.”

“Is he awake?” Robin appeared behind Mom, resting his hand on the blankets covering Henry’s leg. “Good to see you, Henry.”

Henry tried to glance around but the room was too dark for him to gather where he was. All he knew was that it wasn’t his room at home. “Where am I?” he asked.

“You’re in the hospital, sweetie. There was an accident. Do you remember any of that?” Mom asked, running her cool hand through his hair.

He nodded. “I remember bright lights and yelling at Mom to watch out. We span around and then there was nothing.”

“You hit a tree. The person who hit you drove off but a neighbor saw the whole thing and called 911. Emergency services got to you and Emma very quickly,” Mom explained.

“How is she? Mom, I mean?”

Mom smiled. “She’s fine. She has a broken leg and suffered a concussion, so the doctor kept her overnight. They released her this morning. She’s staying with Mary Margaret and David while she recovers.”

“What about Killian Jones? Has he seen her?”

“Captain Jones,” she stressed, eyebrow raised, “has been by her bedside since the storm subsided.”

Henry smiled. “I’m glad. He likes her, you know.”

“I know,” Robin said, chuckling at Mom’s surprised face. “We’re drinking buddies, Regina.”

Mom looked between him and Henry. “Did everyone in this town know before me?”

“Pretty much,” they said together.

Robin smiled, rubbing Mom’s arm. “I’m going to let them know at the nurse’s station that he’s awake. They’ll probably want to examine him.”

Once he was out of the door, Henry turned to his mother. “How long has Robin been here?”

“He’s been here since the ambulance arrived with you,” she replied. “He’s left a few times to get us fresh clothes and food, but otherwise he’s constantly here. He cares about you, Henry.”

“He cares about both of us, Mom.”

She sighed, fixing his blankets in what he knew was a way to distract herself. “We’re not starting this again, Henry. Robin loves Ms. Greene.”

“But Mom…”

“No ‘buts,’ Henry.” His mother was firm. “I know you view Robin as a father and I love that you have a father figure. But I don’t want you to keep hoping for something that will never happen.”

“Even though you love him?”

A pained and haunted look came to his mother. “We’ve discussed this. Just because I love him doesn’t mean Robin is obligated to love me back. Nor is he obligated to spend time with us. I’ve told you, we can’t be…”

“Selfish,” Henry replied, trying hard not to roll his eyes. It looked like it was time to compromise again. “I know. Can he at least stay until I go home? Would that be selfish?”

“Robin’s spent so much time here already. You’ve been out almost three days. I’m sure he’d love to go home, sleep in his own bed and see Ms. Green.”

Henry wanted to press on more but Dr. Whale entered the room, smiling. “Good to see you’re awake, Henry. How do you feel?” the doctor asked.

“Alright,” he replied. “My body feels like it’s weighted down, though.”

“That’s probably the cast and the pain medication we have you on. It makes your body feel useless, huh?”

Henry nodded, keeping an eye on Robin and Mom. They were standing next to each other but she was hugging herself, as if trying to pretend he wasn’t there.

Dr. Whale finished his examination and patted Henry’s legs. “Looks like everything is good but I’ll examine you again in the morning just to be sure. However, I think you could be back home by the afternoon. How does that sound?”

“Sounds good to me,” Mom said, stepping forward again. She smiled at Whale. “Thank you so much.”

He stepped out and Mom rearranged Henry’s blankets. “Why don’t you get some more sleep? Your body needs to heal.”

“I guess,” he replied, his eyelids growing heavy. “I’ll see you in the morning?”

As Mom nodded, Robin stepped forward. “You’ll see both of us then. Good night, my boy.”

Henry smiled, closing his eyes but not his ears. They shuffled back to his seat and he heard his mother speaking in a low voice. “You don’t have to stay. Henry’s awake and everything looks fine. Go home and get some proper sleep. Then call Zelena. I know you have several missed calls and unanswered messages from her.”

“No, don’t do that. You and Henry are allowed to be selfish with me. Allowed to need me, Regina, it’s okay.”

“You were listening to us, weren’t you?”

“I may have gotten here before Whale, yes.”

He heard his mother sighed. “Look, Robin, about what you overheard. I know that you love Zelena…”

“I don’t.”

Robin’s soft confession surprised Henry and he opened his eyes. Judging by Mom’s open mouth and bulging eyes, she was just as surprised as him. She swallowed. “You don’t?”

He shook his head, hunching over to rest his elbows on his knees as he stared at the floor. “I thought I did at first but as time went on, I realized I was only lying to myself. But it just seemed easier to stay with her. I was a coward.”

“A coward?” Mom scooted closer to him, placing her hand on his back. “What do you mean?”

“I knew things weren’t going to work out with Zelena about a year after I started dating her. I just didn’t enjoy spending time with her the same way I did with…well, you and Henry. But I didn’t know if you felt the same and I didn’t want to lose you so I decided to see if I could make things work with Zelena.”

Mom pressed her lips together. “I didn’t want to be a fool and lose you by looking like I was trying to steal you away from Zelena.”

“She certainly was scared of that,” Robin replied. “That’s why she kept me from you and Henry, coming up with fake excuses to get me away from you. And I’ve realized all that’s done is hurt you and Henry.”

“That’s not true.”

He shook his head. “Tell me the truth, Regina. How many times did you really need me but you let me walk out that door instead?”

“Robin, it wasn’t like that…”

“Regina, please just answer the question.”

Mom sighed, her shoulders sagging. “Several times, I don’t have an exact count. But there were quite a few where I wanted to call out and stop you.”

“You should’ve.” He sighed, taking her hand. “But that won’t help now. Now, we can only focus on the future. You and Henry are my top priorities and I’m not going anywhere. I love you, Regina.”

“I love you too,” Mom replied, her voice sounding weird. It took Henry a few seconds to realize she was crying.

Robin leaned over, kissing her. Henry smiled and closed his eyes, deciding it wasn’t so weird after all.

 

Whale discharged Henry the following afternoon. Robin pushed the wheelchair the hospital insisted Henry leave in down the hall as Mom walked beside him. “We’ll set you up on the couch and then I’ll make you a proper dinner,” she said.

“Maybe we can have a Star Wars marathon,” Robin added, patting Henry’s shoulder. “That’ll definitely put you in a good mood.”

They reached the doors and Robin locked the wheelchair. “Okay, I’ll go get the car. You two wait here.”

Robin gave Mom a quick kiss before hurrying off. Henry smiled when he saw the little one on his mother’s face as she followed Robin. Unable to help himself, Henry let out an “ooh.”

Mom shook her head and looked down at Henry, her eyes wide. “Oh, Henry, yeah. Umm, something happened last night.”

“I know. I wasn’t asleep.”

She narrowed her eyes before shaking her head. “Of course. And we weren’t very quiet, were we?”

“Not really, no,” Henry replied as Robin pulled his car up.

The man hopped out and opened the back door. He held out his hand to the boy. “Okay, Henry, let’s get you settled in.”

Once he was on his feet, Henry threw his arms around Robin. He rested his head against the man’s chest and smiled. “I’m so glad you’re with my mom now.”

“Me too,” Robin whispered, kissing the top of his head. “Now, let’s get you home. We have a galaxy far, far away to visit.”

 

Having Robin around the house was a relief to both Henry and Mom. Robin was always there now to lend a helping hand, to run an errand or to just be there for them. In the evenings when they all sat in the living room together, Henry felt like they were a real family at last.

“Are you living here now?” Henry asked Robin his second night home as they continued their Star Wars marathon.

Robin chuckled, pulling him close. “Not yet. I just want to be around to help your mother around the house.”

“We’re fine,” she replied, sitting down next to Henry with a bowl of popcorn. “I meant it. As much as I love having you around, it’s okay for you to go home every now and then.”

He hesitated and motioned for Mom to follow him out into the foyer. Lowering the volume, Henry strained to listen in.

“I don’t want to upset Henry or you but…Zelena didn’t take our breakup well,” Robin confessed.

“How so?”

“She’s…she’s threatened you and Henry.”

“What?” Mom’s voice sounded panicky and Henry felt his heart beat faster at the thought.

Robin sighed. “I don’t think she was serious. I’ve learned Zelena is all talk when it comes to threats. After all, I still have certain parts of my anatomy I think both of us would miss.”

“Robin, please be serious.”

“I am, Regina,” he assured her. “Zelena isn’t stupid enough to attack the mayor and her son.”

“But you’re still nervous.”

“Of course I am. I don’t want anything to happen to you and Henry, even if it seems improbable.”

Mom sighed. “What are we to do?”

“Give her time to cool off. I can stay with you on and off through the holidays. Don’t worry.”

“You think that’s how long she’ll last?”

“Yes, I do. Now, can you try not to worry about it? Please?”

Mom sighed again. “I’ll see. But you know me. I’m a champion worrier. And if she keeps making threats, we’re going to Emma and David. Got it?”

“Of course,” he replied. “Now, come on before Henry starts to worry.

Henry turned around as he heard them approach the couch. Mom settled next to him as Robin sat down next to her, wrapping his arm around her. She ran her fingers through Henry’s hair as Robin rubbed her shoulder. Henry relaxed against them as the movie continued.

 

“Here you go, Henry, a turkey sandwich and some chips. Don’t tell your mother,” Robin said, placing the plate down on the tray. He winked at Henry.

Henry chuckled, pretending to zip his mouth shut. “Your secret is safe with me.”

“Good,” Robin replied, plopping down next to the boy on the couch with his own plate. “So, I was wondering, did you dream at all while you were out?”

“I guess I did. But it felt so real, like a Wizard of Oz thing. Actually, the Wicked Witch of the West was there.” Henry frowned. “Why?”

Robin shrugged. “You would sometimes talk in your sleep. I couldn’t make most of it out but I heard my name a few times. And your mothers’. Both of them, I mean.”

“Yeah, they were in my dreams. But they weren’t themselves,” Henry said. “And you were Robin Hood.”

“Robin Hood, eh?” He smiled, rubbing his beard. “I like that.”

Henry chuckled. “Yeah. And you were in love with my mom, but the Wicked Witch was forcing you to marry her.”

“Let me guess. The Wicked Witch looked like Zelena…I mean, Ms. Greene, right?”

“Yeah,” Henry admitted.

Robin chuckled this time. “Sounds like quite the dream. Tell me everything.”

“Really?” Henry’s mouth fell open. “You…You want to know?”

“Of course. You have quite the imagination, Henry, and I love when you tell your stories. So go ahead. I’m all ears.” Robin leaned back, biting into his sandwich.

Henry grinned and tried to remember everything about the dream he had had while unconscious. Robin was a rapt audience, gasping and cheering in the right spots. When Henry was finished, he let out a low whistle. “That was a whopper of a dream,” he told the boy.

“It felt so real though,” Henry told him. “Like I really went to another world and had to fight my way back.”

“Well, I can assure you that you were lying in that hospital bed for two days before you woke up. Your mother and I hardly slept.”

Henry frowned. “I’m glad you were there with her.”

“I didn’t want to be anywhere else,” Robin assured him. He stood and collected their dirty plates. “You should write that dream down. Who knows? It might be the next Harry Potter.”

“You think?” Henry perked up.

Robin chuckled, leaning closer to the boy. “I think with your imagination, Henry, the world is yours.”

 

Dr. Whale cleared Henry to attend the Christmas Ball. “Just be careful not to jostle your arm too much,” he warned. “And if you get tired, let someone know. You still need rest.”

Henry promised to be careful and happily donned his suit that night. Mom had to help him navigate his cast into the sleeve but they managed. She sent him downstairs to wait while she finished getting ready. “Robin should be here any minute so you won’t be alone for too long,” she told him.

By the time Henry got downstairs, he heard the sound of a key in the door. Robin opened it, trying his best to keep the cold December air from chilling the house. He brushed some snow off his long black coat and smiled at Henry. “Well, you look handsome tonight.”

“Thanks,” Henry replied, brightening. “Mom will be right down. She’s just putting the final touches on her outfit.”

“I’m sure she looks beautiful.” Robin pulled a box out from under his coat. “I got you a boutonniere. Let’s get it on you.”

Henry stood still as Robin pinned the white rose to his suit lapel. A soft scent wafted up and he smiled. “I feel so grown up.”

“You’re looking quite grown up. But hang onto being a kid a bit longer, okay?” Robin patted his good arm as he winked at the boy.

They heard Mom’s heels as she came down the stairs and looked up at the same time. She stepped into the room wearing a long red ball gown that had a skirt which flared out along the floor. It was strapless and the bodice was beaded. Henry thought she looked beautiful and he noticed Robin’s mouth had fallen open.

Mom smiled, kissing Robin’s cheek before gently pushing his chin up. “I take it you like the dress?”

“I really was a fool,” he replied, voice nearly a growl as he wrapped his arm around Mom’s waist. He pulled her against him, kissing her neck as she giggled.

Okay, now things were getting awkward. Henry cleared this throat and they looked at him. “Did you forget there was a child in the room?”

They broke apart, looking guilty. Mom approached him and tucked two fingers under his chin. “You look very handsome, Henry.”

“Thanks, Mom,” he said. “Robin has a corsage for you.”

She straightened up, finding the man standing behind her with a rose and baby breath corsage he slid onto her hand. “Perfect,” she said.

Regina wrapped her arms around both Robin and Henry, pulling them close. Henry leaned against his mother and smiled. “This is our first outing as a family.”

“It is,” Robin said, smiling at Mom. “We’ll have to get a picture once we get to the ball to commemorate this.”

Mom nodded. “But to do that, we have to get to the ball. Let’s get coats on and go.”

 

Emma was waiting for them as they entered the ballroom. She wore a long silver dress that covered her cast. Two crutches, though, propped her up and she struggled to get across the floor to them. “Henry! How are you?”

“I’m fine, Mom, you know that,” he replied. He and Emma had spoken on the phone every night since he had been released from the hospital. “How are you?”

She shrugged. “I’ve been better. But I can’t complain. We walked away…well, you know what I mean. That’s all I need.”

Henry hugged her. “I love you, Mom.”

“I love you too, Henry,” she said, kissing the top of his head. “I’m so glad you’re okay.”

“Ahh, there’s where you’re hiding, love. You should be sitting,” Killian Jones said, approaching the two.

Emma smiled at him. “I wanted to see Henry. You know, make sure he’s as okay as he sounds on the phone.”

“Of course.” Killian smiled at him. “I’m glad to see you up and about, Henry. How’s your arm?”

“Itchy,” he replied.

Killian laughed. “Aye, I remember when I broke my arm. That was the worst part. All I wanted to do was scratch but I couldn’t.”

“Does it get better?”

“It does.” The man patted his shoulder.

Henry sighed, thanking him. “You take care of my mom, okay?”

Killian nodded. “I will, Henry. I promise.”

Emma kissed his forehead before Killian helped her to their table. Ruby and Tink descended on Henry then, hugging him. “Are you okay? We were worried sick,” Tink said.

“I’m fine, Tink.” He grinned. “Have you heard about my mom though?”

They shook their heads and he pointed to where Mom and Robin were standing. She was going over some last minute items with Mary Margaret while he rested his hands on her hips, staying close to her.

Ruby let out a squeal as Tink’s mouth fell open in surprise. “They did it? Both of them pulled their heads out of their…butts…and realized their feelings for each other?” Tink asked.

“Robin’s been hanging around the house since I was released,” Henry informed them.

“You okay with that?” Ruby asked.

He nodded. “I’m their number one fan, remember? And I’ve loved having Robin around all the time. It’s like having a dad at last.”

“What about Zelena Greene?” Tink asked, looking around. Her eyes widened as she lowered her voice. “Here she comes.”

Ms. Greene blew in, wearing a long, tight green dress with a plunging neckline. Tink gasped and covered Henry’s eyes, so he didn’t know what she did upon seeing Robin with Regina. “What is holding up that dress?” he heard Tink hiss.

“Sheer willpower,” Ruby deadpanned back. “Take Henry to the children’s room. I’ll make sure Ms. Greene behaves.”

He felt Tink drag him off, and he struggled to keep up. They came to a stop though and Ms. Greene’s voice sent his stomach turning. “You can’t hide that brat. He and I have some business to discuss.”

“He’s a child, Zelena. And there’s a room for them. I’m taking him there. Excuse us,” Tink said.

But they didn’t move. Henry felt the knots in his stomach growing tighter as Ms. Greene spoke again. “You can wait a few minutes. And uncover his eyes.”

“I’ll do that when you cover up. Don’t you think that dress is a bit risqué?”

Ms. Greene huffed. “It’s fine. You’re just being prudish. Now, uncover his eyes and let me talk to him!”

“About what?”

“About what he did to my relationship!” Ms. Greene screeched. “He ruined it!”

“Zelena! That’s enough,” he heard Mom say.

Lowering Tink’s hand, Henry watched as Mom strode across the ballroom with a frown. Robin was close behind her, glaring at Ms. Greene.

Ms. Greene didn’t back down, crossing her arms. “Ahh, the man-stealer herself. Tell me, Madam Mayor, what will your constituents think when they learn you destroyed my relationship?”

“That’s not what happened, Zelena,” Robin argued.

“Isn’t it?” she snapped back.

Mom stepped between him and Ms. Greene. “What my constituents will think is up to them. I just hope they understand that Robin and I are very happy.”

“For now. Wait two years. He’ll get bored and move on from you. Just like he did with me.” Zelena gave Mom a cold smile.

Robin sighed, patting Henry’s shoulder. “Go with Tink. This doesn’t involve you. Ms. Greene is upset and just wants to take it out on us.”

“It certainly involves him! That little brat has been planning to break us up for years. All those trips and needing a father figure, he just wanted you for his mother. Though I bet she put him up to it!” Zelena stuck her finger right in Mom’s face.

Mom didn’t flinch. “You’re throwing a tantrum, Zelena. You’re not a child anymore.”

“You always do this! You always win,” Zelena spat out. “It’s school all over again!”

“Is that what this is about? You’re still sore about when we were children?”

Zelena was trembling. “This is about how you’ve always have everything just handed to you on a silver plate!”

“That’s not true. I worked for everything I’ve earned,” Mom insisted, her cheeks reddening.

Robin stepped between the women. “It’s Christmas Eve. This is not a time for arguing. Let’s just enjoy the ball.”

“Oh, yes,” Zelena said. “Let’s enjoy everyone learning that their mayor is a harlot.”

“Okay, I’m really taking Henry out now.” Tink grabbed his arm and started to head for the door.

They entered the quiet hallway and Henry took a deep breath. “Being an adult is complicated, isn’t it?”

“Unfortunately,” Tink replied. She patted his back. “Don’t worry. You won’t have to deal with that for a long time.”

“I hope so,” Henry muttered.

 

After a few hours at the children’s party, Henry forgot about the fight in the ballroom. He danced with his friends and let them sign his cast, even doing so for some of the young kids. They all wanted to hear his story and he told him of his adventure in Fairytale Land.

“Did they all live happily ever after?” one little girl asked.

Henry paused before smiling. “I’m sure they did.”

“Good,” she replied. “Do you think your mom and Mr. Locksley will live happily ever after?”

“I believe they will be,” he said.

Everyone drifted away as Ruby handed him some licorice. “You’ve got a gift kid.”

“That’s what Robin said.” Henry took a bite of the candy.

Ruby nodded as Tink bounced back into the room. She smiled as she approached Henry. “You want to see something out of movie?”

“What kind of movie?” he asked.

She grinned. “Disney.”

“Does it involve my mom and Robin?”

“Come and see.” Tink winked at him.

They hurried back to the ballroom and Tink opened the door, letting them peek inside. Henry found his mother easily enough. She was in the center of the dancefloor, waltzing with Robin. Mom smiled at him and his eyes remained locked on hers as he guided her with ease across the floor. Everyone stood around them, watching them dance. Tink was right—it was something out of a Disney movie.

“She looks so happy,” he said. “She deserves it.”

“You all do.”

Henry smiled at Tink as the music ended. Mom accepted the microphone from the bandleader and asked for everyone’s attention. “It’s nearing midnight, so I’m going to ask everyone to gather outside for the fireworks to welcome Santa. Thank you.”

Ruby led the children from their party room, holding out Henry’s coat to him. “Here you go, kid. Enjoy the fireworks.”

“Thanks, Ruby,” Henry said, before remembering he would need help with his cast.

“Here. Let me.” Robin took the coat and held it up. “Did you have fun?”

Henry nodded. “How about you and Mom? Did Ms. Greene give you any more trouble?”

“She…She was asked to leave,” Robin replied, placing his hand on Henry’s back. “She got a little too loud and underestimated your mother’s popularity. Apparently you weren’t the only one hoping we’d get together.”

“You mean the entire town was?”

Robin let out a little cough as his cheeks turned pink. “Yeah…”

Mom met them at the doors, smiling. “There are my two favorite men. You guys ready for the fireworks?”

They joined everyone outside, Henry sandwiched between Mom and Robin. He felt Robin reach over and pull her closer. They smiled at each other as the fireworks exploded overhead. As people oohed and ahhed, Mom and Robin shared a sweet kiss.

Henry leaned against them and knew that Christmases were going to be a lot better from now on, now that he and Mom were finally a family with Robin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we are—the conclusion, over three months after Christmas! Oops. I hope the wait was worth it.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who read this! You all are amazing!
> 
> \--Mac


End file.
